look just like your father
by Spartan Shiori
Summary: sequel to one night only! its amazing how one little action can change a person's whole life in an instant. be that action is just acting a certain way or...sleeping with your lover's hollow. ichixhitsuxhichi. M for language and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Ming: its me again…I was so amazed by the reviews I got and how many views the first story got soooo…(dramatic background music) I decided to make a sequel to _One night only._ Teehee…its amazing how a person's life changes after just one night

Ichigo: just wat are you hinting at…eyes narrowed and the usually scowl on his face

Ming: oh nottin…though u might not like it twisted smile

Toshiro: watching the two argue. He sighs and interrupts it isn't good to give away too much detail ming…though…I would like to know wat exactly you're gonna do to me.

Ming: gomen ne…cant tell ya.

Hichigo: pops in oi! Ming doesn't own bleach or its characters…feels a deadly glare trying to burn a hole in his neck king come on…wats the worst that could happen?

Author's note : never…ever…EVER say "wats the worse that could happen" cuz things get worse!!

* * *

It had been a couple weeks since that little incident. Ichigo wasn't on speaking terms anymore with his hollow. Not that Hichigo cared that much. All he could think about was cute little whitey-chan and the awesome sex they had that night. Ichigo would purposely do things with Toshiro knowing his hollow would see'em. This always pissed him off but he decided to let his king do what he pleased and waited in hopes that he could get out again. Though during those couple weeks, Toshiro had not only been sick but has been having serious mood swings that were scaring his vice-captain.

"Matsumoto…for the last time im not sick…I wasn't feeling well earlier but im fine now. I don't need to go to the fourth division for a check up." Toshiro growled glaring at her. The glare was unusually frigid that afternoon. "I really think you should go see Unohana-taicho. At least do it for me…I've been worried about you ever since last week taicho." She pleaded. He grumbled a yes and sighed as she continued to drag him away. _Its not like I've been acting any different…god I'm starving…I'm definitely getting something to eat after this._ He thought, the rumbling from his stomach going unnoticed.

Matsumoto watched Unohana-taicho run some tests, _I hope its nothing too serious…I can't help but wonder why this all started happening after he came back from the living world, _she thought reflecting on it.

-_flashback mode activated-_

_Couple days after the incident; time 10:30am_

_Matsumoto walks into the 10__th__ division office to find her taicho slumped over at his desk. "Ano…taicho, are you feeling ok?" she said as she flash stepped behind him. When he didn't respond, she started shaking him. "Oi! Taicho…taicho…are you ok?" she said panic laced into her voice. Toshiro, now very angry his nap was interrupted, turned and started yelling at her. Once he was done, he noticed her on her butt against the wall; shock and alittle bit of fear all over her face. Never has he yelled at her like that. As the day progressed, she noted the odd taste in the foods he began eating and the sudden bipolar attitude. _

_The fact that he got into a heated argument with one of the other gotei 13 captains was so shocking because it wasn't like him to get so angry like that. As the days went by the moods and cravings got worse. Now not even Zaraki Kenpachi wants to anger the smaller taicho. When anyone was with him, the smallest thing would set off a different emotion which would drastically change. Something was definitely wrong with him and Matsumoto was desperate to find out it was._

_Matsumoto couldn't endure the constant erratic changes in her taicho's emotions anymore. "Moshi moshi (1)" Unohana said answering he phone in her office. "Ano…Unohana taicho, I was wondering if I could set up an appointment to have my Taicho checked." Matsumoto said softly into the phone. "Hai…come in whenever you both have the time." Said the female captain. "Thank you" matsumoto said hanging up._

_-Flashback mode end-_

"Matsumoto Fukutaicho" Unohana's voice interrupted her thoughts. "huh?...oh gomen ne…so is there anything wrong with him?" she asked standing up. Unohana smiled weakly and waited for her fellow captain to walk into the room. Toshiro walked in and sat down; he looked very tired for some reason. "This is what I could gather from the tests. Matsumoto fukutaicho, Hitsugaya-taicho…is pregnant." Unohana said. "NANI!!" shrieked the vice-captain. Her taicho, in complete shock, passed out. "HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED!?" Matsumoto screeched struggling to regain her composure, "How far a long is he?" she asked finally calming down. "I'd say about a week and a half." The fourth division taicho said smiling calmly. Toshiro was still out cold from the news. Matsumoto glanced at her taicho and sighed. "…Oh dear…What am I going to tell the other taichos…" she muttered to herself, "ah…thank you Unohana-taicho for giving him a checking up and for the…uh…news" She said faintly smiling. "It's not a problem" unohana said smiling.

Matsumoto watched her taicho sleep. _When could he have possibly gotten pregnant?! Who the hell is the father!! What do I tell taicho when he wakes up... 'Oh good afternoon taicho, the check up went well oh and you're pregnant'_ she thought pulling at her hair in complete panic. "Crap…what do I do?? What do I do??" she wailed softly to herself, "I need a drink…I just need to relax…"she muttered leaving her taicho to sleep off the shock. She was gone for a good hour and a half when Toshiro woke up. "…feel like crap…need more sleep" he muttered half-sleep. He turned over, got more comfortable and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Ming: oh my…poor Toshiro-kun…that's what happens when ya don't use protection

Toshiro: (still sleeping)

Ichigo: (passed out from the news)

Hichigo: soooo….is it my kid or ichigo's?? How many will there be?? WHEN CAN I SEE HIM AGAIN??

Ming: (glomps him again) don't worry…you'll see him real soon…no problemo


	2. Chapter 2

Ming: yatta(1)!! Im such an awesome writer!!

Hichigo: no kidding…sooo…do I get to see whitey-chan this time?!

Ming: not yet be patient!! I haven't even started the chapter…hmph. Be glad I luv u to death cuz of your awesome sexy-ness

Hichigo: (big grin)

Ming: yea I don't own bleach or the characters. Though I want to own a certain hollow ^^

* * *

Hichigo was sitting in his usual place on the side of one of the many buildings. He was gazing up at the calm blue sky his king was creating. "You're being unusually quiet…something bothering you?" said Zangetsu as he appeared. Hichigo ignored him, his mind drifting off to that night. "Hopefully nothing bad happened to that shinigami" Zangetsu suddenly said, snapping Hichigo out of his daze. "What the hell are you talking about?!" he demanded looking to the zanpaktou. Zangetsu rolled his eyes and sighed, "Oh I dunno…Maybe about what usually happens when two people have sex. Ya know…sex without any sort of protection at all…" Zangetsu cracked a little hint of anger and sarcasm in his tone. "I don't have the patience for this sarcastic little game…Get to the damn point!!" Hichigo growled at him. "It's so easy to understand a moron could get it faster than you…Did you ever think about what would happen if you got him PREGNANT!? Ichigo is always careful but you were completely reckless" Zangetsu snapped putting an emphasis on the word pregnant.

Hichigo's mind immediately was in turmoil at the thought of the young shinigami being pregnant. "King would beat me like there was no tomorrow if that ever happened. There's no way I got him pregnant. And even if I did, it was Ichigo's body; not mine!! If the shrimp's pregnant its Ichigo's kid….right?" that last statement becoming a question as he look at zangetsu. The only response to that was a shrug. Hichigo kept thinking about that thought, _it wouldn't be my kid…right? It would have to be the king's kid. It was his body I took over, it wasn't like I was fucking whitey-chan in my body…but…what if it is my kid?? King will throttle me if that happens!!_ He thought sighing.

--

Toshiro woke up after a few more hours of sleep feeling much better. Though he still sort of felt like crap, it was better than before at least. He looked around, wondering how he got back to his room when he clearly remembered being in the fourth division office. _Wait…why did I go there? I know Unohana- taicho said something to me and Matsumoto…god damnit where is Matsumoto?! _He got up and felt his room and checked his office. Sure enough there she was, passed out drunk on the chair. His right eye twitched in frustration as he glanced over at his desk and saw the amount of paperwork. Paperwork she should being doing but now he'll have to do. "Don't be so hard on her…alots going on. Especially with you" said Hyōrinmaru with a slightly amused tone. _"What's that supposed to mean?" _Toshiro asked the spirit. "You'll see…she knows so any questions you have must be answered by her…little one" the dragon said before cutting the connection. Toshiro grunted, angry at the response he got from his zanpaktou.

He walked over to the unconisous Matsumoto, grabbing the heaviest object he could find and furiously threw it down on the table closest to her. Doing that caused her to jump up in shock. Seeing that her taicho was up and looked very angry, she managed a smile, "uh…um…g-good evening taicho. Did you have a nice nap?" she said softly, not wanting to make him angrier. "Yes I did…and apparently so did you!"He growled pointing at the paperwork, "why do you do this to me?! For once do your own god damned work!!!" he said clearly upset. This was definitely a mood swing. Matsumoto stood up immediately and walked over to his desk, "Then you know what…I'll start it right now. No need to stress out my taicho anymore. It isn't healthy so either of you" she said without thinking. "'Either of you' " he repeated confused. He looked at her like she had gone insane and had two heads. She realized he had forgotten while he was sleeping. "Yes…I mean…stress isn't good for you or…your baby taicho. I read it in a magazine." She said quickly gathering up her work. He just stared at her, eyes as big as dinner plates as his mind let what she just said sink in. _baby…? What baby?? That sake has finally done too much damage…she's completely out of her fucking mind. I'm not pregnant………I can't be._ He thought worry and concern showed in his eyes. "Matsumoto…what baby? Im not pregnant…I can't be….." His voice trailed off when he saw the look on her face. "Shit" he cursed, understanding now that she was dead serious which is rare for his fukutaicho.

--

"A…achooo" Ichigo rubbed his nose curiously. That had been the fourth time he sneezed within two hours. "Ichi-nii, you aren't catching something…are you?" Karin said glancing over at her brother. They were watching TV and frankly his constant sneezing was starting to piss her off. "No Karin, I'm not sick." He sighed. "Maybe a cute girl is talking bout my handsome son…maybe now you'll finally have a girlfriend" Isshin cried out in pain as Ichigo threw whatever he could get his hands on at him.

"Think king is getting sick?" Hichigo asked Zangetsu. He just shrugged in response. "You are no fun at all…fucking bastard" he grumbled. Zangetsu just glared at him and looked up at the sky. Hichigo suddenly felt a chill run down his spine and sneezed. "Looks like you're catching whatever Ichigo has." He muttered to the hollow. "Am not" he growled. "Are too" zangetsu said childishly. The conversation continued on like that for about an hour. Both bored out of their minds.

--

Matsumoto left to go drop off the paperwork that she actually did and finished. Toshiro was pacing in his office, trying to put the right words together in his head. Those words would the news and an attempted explanation to his lover. He sat down, trying desperately to calm down. "What am I suppose to tell Ichigo?! I don't even remember when I got…" he grew silent as the memory came back to him, "It couldn't be…..uso(2)…shimatta(3)!!" he cried out. He sat down in his chair, his arm covering his eyes. He cursed under his breath and sensed his vice-captain come back. "So….do you have an idea who the father is taicho?" she asked sitting down. He nodded slowly but didn't meet her gaze. "Please tell me taicho…unless…taicho you weren't raped in the human world were you?! Oh my god…my poor taicho!! It must have been someone close…but whom?" she said worriedly. She embraced her taicho in a suffocating hug, "don't worry…I'm here for you. I'll make who ever hurt you pay dearly" she said protectively. He struggled to get out of her grip, "I wasn't raped so let go!! No one hurt me…I can't breathe…" he gasped out that last part.

She let go and he sucked air into his deprived lungs. _Valley of death_ he thought glaring at her. "I can take care of myself. I wouldn't let someone get that close to do that." He stated. "…oh…then that means you have a boyfriend. Is he cute?" she teased a big grin forming. He blushed and looked away, "yea so" he muttered. It was obvious no one knew about him relationship with Ichigo and he figured it would get out anyway. Just this isn't how he wanted _all_ of the soul society to find out. "So…are you gonna tell me who 'knocked' you up?" she asked smiling. "Nope" he answered leaving the room. She wore a pout on her face then grinned, "then I guess I'll just have to figure it out on my own…that shouldn't be too hard" with that said she left in search of the father.

* * *

Ming: yay…longer chappy…I wonder who are the potential fathers are in her mind. If you noticed I used some Japanese words in the story. (1) yay (2)no way! (3) damn it!

Toshiro: she is too damn nosy!!! (Grumbles)

Hichigo: (glomps Toshiro) whitey-chan!! (Evil grin) come with me…NOW

Toshiro: (dark blush) u...um… (Senses Ichigo's reiatsu) c-cant...sorry

Ichigo: (hovering over Hichigo) what .do .you .think .you're .doing. (Growls. Hichigo gulps and looks up, weak smile)

Ming: (pulls Hichigo away from a possible death) not yet! Be nice (points finger at ichigo) oh yea…plz review and I'll try to update as soon as I can ^^ can't wait to see matsumoto, the great detective, in action.


	3. Chapter 3

Ming: hello all ^^ its time for a new chapter…yay!

Ichigo: hey…how come no one else knows about me and toshiro?

Ming: ask him…maybe he didn't want them to know…duh!

Ichigo: …ok… (Runs off to find toshiro)

Ming: (sigh) sometimes I wonder bout that guy…oh well on with the new chapter

Matsumoto: (glomps Ming from behind) Ming doesn't own bleach or its characters…story idea is hers though

* * *

Matsumoto was hunting. Yes, she was hunting for her dear taicho's boyfriend who was also going to be a father. She was stalking her taicho, being very careful not to get caught and face his wrath. She made a list of every and any possible male that could be his boyfriend. Though so far none seem to be that intimate with him. So far it's been three hours since she started stalking him, three fucking hours and she still didn't have a clue as to who her taicho loved. He has spoken with nearly every guy on her list. Only ones not on her list were kenpachi, mayuri and Yamamoto. Of course there were some vice-captains not on her list, mostly because she didn't know them all that well. _I can't give up just yet…taicho has spoken with Ukitake-taicho, Kuchiki-taicho, Abarai-kun and Kira-kun…so they aren't the father. Next is Hisagi-kun _she thought as she began her search for Hisagi.

Completely oblivious as to what his vice-captain was doing, Toshiro went about his day as he always did. Speaking to some captains and vice-captains, attend the meetings and do his paperwork. Only thing different were the naps and his eating habits. It amazed the other captains, except Unohana-taicho, when he interrupted a captain's meeting to get something to eat. All he could thing about was Hichigo/Ichigo and what he was going to do. He was definitely concerned more about his lover's reaction to the news than another stupid boring meeting. Even if it was about the rogue espada. It turned out that after the war, which ended a year or so ago, there were still some espada that survived. Though now that Aizen is dead, they show up whenever they want and either cause mayhem and destruction…or bother the every living shit out of any shinigami they know or meet. It was obvious they needed some type of leader to keep them under control.

That's were the soul society comes into play. They figured if they find a good enough leader then maybe…just maybe, if the espada accept a new leader of their choosing, they would pledge at least some loyalty. The soul society hoped this would end the constant fighting. Frankly, Toshiro was sick and tired of this. He wasn't even listening anymore. It was always the same. Yamamoto proposes a candidate, Mayuri makes a comment and starts a fight and Yamamoto scolds him. Then the meeting ends. What brought him out of his thoughts was the argument between Mayuri and Kenpachi…as usual.

Toshiro glared at the both of them, a headache starting to form. "We don't need to appoint them a leader…let me deal with them. I've been wanting new test subjects and a chance to gather data on them." Mayuri said. Kenpachi grunted, "You and your damned experiments…I doubt anyone of them wants to be taken apart by a freak show like you" he grumbled. _Right on schedule_, Toshiro though sighing out of irritation. With his headache getting worse, he couldn't take it anymore. He blew up on both of them. "Will you two idiots SHUT UP ALREADY!!" he shouted over them. The whole room fell silent.

He glared at the both of them. "ALL YOU TWO EVER DO IS ARGUE AT THESE GOD DAMN MEETINGS!! JUST SHUT UP AND STAY QUIET TILL THIS IS OVER!!!" he snapped raising his voice. They nodding immediately, suddenly fearing the smaller taicho. Toshiro regain his composure and return to his spot. The others gaped at him, never has he ever acted like that before. Yamamoto, now concerned with Toshiro's strange behavior, ended the meeting. "Hitsugaya-taicho…may I have a word with you?" h said looking over at the 10th division captain. "Hai…" he stayed in his spot, watching everyone else leave.

"What!? Taicho really did that?!" Matsumoto said surprised. The other vice-captains were just as stunned at the fact that the usually calm and collected Toshiro completely lost his cool. "It was certainly bizarre…Lately he has been acting weird. Do you know if anything is wrong with him, Matsumoto- fukitaicho?" Ukitake asked looking over to her. Matsumoto didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she should be the one to tell everyone. "No…I'm sorry Ukitake-taicho but I don't know what's wrong with my taicho…excuse me" she said softly, getting away with a lie she left the room.

"Hitsugaya-taicho…I don't what's been going on but I will no longer stand for it. Explain yourself right now!" Yamamoto demanded. Toshiro looked down, "h…hai Sotaicho. Errmm…a couple days ago I went to the 4th division and…learned that I am pregnant. Im sorry for my actions this past week and half" he said bowing his head. Yamamoto Sotaicho certainly was shocked to hear that he was pregnant and understand the small captain's unusual behavior. "Who is the father?" he asked. Toshiro grew silent, "…I…don't know for sure Sotaicho" he said honestly, looking up at the old man. "When you do find out, I would like to discuss this with him. Be sure he knows in advance. You are dismissed." The old man sighed. Toshiro bowed and left.

--

Ichigo was at Urahara's shop. He was training…or as Urahara liked to put it, babysitting. Why would he call it that? It's because he didn't want to deal with a certain teal haired arrancar and his buddies. The survivors of the war decided to stay at Urahara's place. It wasn't like there were many of them. There was maybe three or four, Grimmjow being one of them. The others were Nell tu, Ulquiorra, Luppi and Halibel.

Ulquiorra is there because after Aizen's death, he didn't exactly know what to do since he only lived to follow his orders. Luppi, having been fixed up by Inoue, felt indebted to her so decide to go and stay in the living world. Halibel, not having much to do, was watching over Nell when Nell decided she wanted to go to the living world to see Ichigo again. Grimmjow's reasons are quite simple; he just wants to fight Ichigo any chance he gets. Thus the reason why Urahara called it babysitting. "God damn Grimmjow, everyday it's the same thing. Don't you ever get tired of wanting to fight me!?" Ichigo asked angry and exhausted. "Hell no!!" Grimmjow said grinning.

"He's hopeless" Luppi grumbled. He grew tried of fighting Ichigo. He wanted to spar with someone else, not the shinigami sub. Ulquiorra and Halibel nodded in agreement. Nell was playing with Ururu, so she wasn't paying attention to what was going on. Jinta always found the fights quite amusing and would make jokes about Ichigo being weak. Kon always laughed at his jokes; he was currently in Ichigo's body. Urahara come down the ladder with Rukia and Renji following. "Ah…I see everyone is doing what they usually do down here." He said amused. "It's boring as hell down here…have you come to play with us?" Luppi asked both the shop owner and the two shinigami with him. "Ah ainiku(1)…I just came down to break this fight up before they start wrecking the place. Kurosaki also looks fairly tired." Urahara said waving his hand apologetically. Luppi looked to the shinigami who had also prepared excuses and he scowled.

"Grimmjow-san I believe it time for this to end" Urahara called out to the two. "Thank you kamisama(2)" Ichigo muttered falling backwards. He was so tired, his muscles ached and he couldn't move. He was also so tired; he just went right to sleep. Grimmjow just scowled at the shop owner but obeyed. He walked over to the other former espada and sat down, huffing in disappointment. "I was so close to winning…" he grumbled. Renji walked over to Ichigo and picked him up, "should we put him back in his body?" he asked urahara. "Probably not....let's work on healing his wounds first." He said. "Hai" renji said taking him upstairs. "So…what's the soul society planning to do with us?" Ulquiorra asked looking up at the man. He shrugged, "not sure…for now this is the only other place to stay other than Hueco Mundo." He responded simply. Nell got up and went over to Rukia, "Thay…want to play with me and Ururu-than?" Nell asked Rukia. "Sure" she said smiling.

--

Right outside Urahara's shop, a senkaimon opened. Toshiro stepped out and followed Ichigo's reiatsu inside Urahara's shop. _I have_ _to tell Ichigo or at least tell Hichigo…This is so messed up...I'm pregnant and don't even know who the father is. Or rather I don't know which one is the father. _He thought sighing as he opened the front door. "Irasshaimase (3)…Hitsugaya taicho-dono, good evening" Tessai said bowing. "Is Urahara here?" he asked, "Is…Ichigo here?" Tessai nodded to both questions. " I'll get tenchou(4) for you" he said walking away. "Arigato(5)" toshiro muttered softly.

* * *

Ming: oooo….I wonder wats gonna happen

Toshiro: (glares) what's the point…you write this story!

Ming: so?...its not like this stuff is written down somewhere…its all in my mind, what I think goes on paper…or Word…

Toshiro: (sighs) whatever….im more worried about Ichigo's reaction…

Ming: don't worry things are gonna get better

Toshiro: really? (Curious)

Ming: (nods to him, when he looks away shakes head no) alright readers…all reviews are welcomed. Here's a request from me to you! Should toshiro be pregnant with one kid or twins? What gender(s)? Names are welcomed too ^^

Japanese words: 1- sorry but… 2- god 3- welcome (shops etc.) 4- manager 5-thanks ((everyone should know what that means!))


	4. Chapter 4

Ming: I've decided that Toshiro will have…twins!! I guess I'll decide genders an who's who later

Toshiro: just what the hell are u planning to put me through?? (Alarmed look in his eyes)

Ming: (twisted grin) you'll see…oh an guess who you get to see again.

Toshiro: (thinks for a moment. His face turning a bright red) you wouldn't….

Ming: oh yea…I don't own bleach or its characters

* * *

Toshiro waited for Urahara in one the backrooms. He sensed Ichigo's reiatsu and immediately stood up. He threw open the door, catching Abarai off complete guard. He almost dropped the sleeping shinigami sub. "What's going now?? What happened!?" Toshiro demanded looking worriedly at Ichigo. "Hitsugaya-taicho…nothing…He was sparing with grimmjow and was very tired when they finished. When did you get here?" Renji asked surprised. "I just came right now…I need to talk to Urahara" he said looking away. "And what is it you would to speak to me about?" Urahara's sudden question made both shinigami jump. This time Renji dropped Ichigo. Toshiro glared at the owner and helped Renji sit Ichigo up right; Ichigo was so tired he didn't even stir when he was dropped.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Urahara asked, making sure the door was closed. Toshiro was silent, trying hard to form sentences in his head. "Is this about your relationship with Ichigo?" urahara asked. "How did you…." Toshiro choked out, shocked that he knew. "I had a hunch Ichigo was dating someone. Let's say I _tortured_ him a little" he laughed. "What did you do to him!?" Toshiro snapped. "Well…that's easy. I bugged the every living shit out him, constantly asking questions then there were the fights between him an Grimm that I didn't break up. I guess he caved under the stress" he responded smiling, "So…Anything you wanna explain or attempt to?" he asked, the seriousness returning. "I meant to ask Unohana-taicho but forgot to before I left…do you have any idea…how long a male shinigami pregnancy is?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper. Urahara nodded, "Does Ichigo know?" Toshiro shook his head. "Yare (1)…you should tell him. Anyway the usual amount of time is roughly…about 5 to 6 months depending on the reiatsus of the parents. Since Kurosaki-kun is a vizard, it makes him fairly powerful. Add your own reiatsu and you should have to endure about 4 months." He stated.

"Just four months?!" Toshiro said surprised. "Yep. You're a captain and Kurosaki-kun is a vizard. You both are incredibly strong so it's going to effect the development of the child. How long have you been pregnant for?" urahara asked eying the taicho. "Ano…when I saw Unohana-taicho, which was two days ago, she said I was a week and a half. So now I guess its two weeks." He responded, fidgeting nervously. "Ok…come back around in a month or two and I'll conduct an ultrasound" he said smiling comfortingly to the small boy. "Ultrasound?" toshiro questioned. "Yes, it'll allow me to see the inside of your body where the baby is going to be growing. It'll also help identify if you're having twins or not, the gender/s and possible abnormalities." He explained. "……ok" was the response he got. "Now then, let's go check up on Ichigo shall we?" urahara said getting up.

Toshiro froze up, his mind in a panic. He started trembling; he didn't know what to do. Too many mixed emotions hit him at once. Urahara rested a comforting hand on his shoulder making him look up. "Daijobu desu (2)…just relax, take some deep breaths and let's tell him the truth…ok?" urahara said softly. Toshiro nodded slowly and got up.

--

Ichigo was awake and his whole body ached. Letting out a groan, he sat up. The door to the room he was in opened and in walked Urahara and Toshiro. "Huh…Toshiro? Why are you here??" he asked confused. Toshiro sat down in front of him, his eyes looking away. "Ichigo…there's something I need to tell you" he said softly. Ichigo felt nervous and he couldn't understand why. There was obviously something wrong. Toshiro felt like his throat went dry; he couldn't put the words together let alone say them to him. He didn't know how Ichigo would react or what he would do. Ichigo pulled Toshiro close to him, embracing him. "What is it? It's ok. I'll listen and I promise not to overreact" he whispered into Toshiro's ear.

Hichigo was listening and watching. Zangetsu realized what was bothering the shinigami before his master or hollow companion could. _Dense as door knobs these two._ He thought sighing. "Ichigo is gonna kill you…I suggest you go an hide now before he comes" Zangetsu said. "Huh??? Why?" Hichigo asked confused. "Because it's as I feared…you are in seriously deep shit" Zangetsu said before disappearing._ The hell is that suppose to mean? I should do as he says but…I won't. _Hichigo thought. Suddenly a chill ran down his spine, "where the hell did that come from?" he muttered looking around.

--

Taking a deep breath, Toshiro finally formed a sentence and said it. "Ichigo…I'm pregnant" he said. Confused brown eyes became as big as saucers as the sentence was absorbed. Soon anger filled them, "It's that bastard's fault isn't it!! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM" he practically roared furiously. Of course everyone in the house heard the yell and immediately went upstairs. They didn't get far before his reiatsu nearly suffocated them. "Ichigo…relax! Don't blame him!" begged Toshiro. "Why not!? It's his fault…He did this to you and he's gonna pay for it. It's his kid!" Ichigo snapped. "I don't know whose kid it is!!! For all I know it's yours!! Don't start blaming or punishing anyone until we figure this out" Toshiro snapped back. After a couple minutes, Ichigo relaxed, letting his anger subside. The door flew open and everyone was standing there. "What the hell is going on? What was that yell for?!" Rukia demanded. "Its just Kurosaki-kun reacting to the news of his love's pregnancy. Nothing to worry about" Urahara said smiling. "Love?" Renji repeated questioningly.

Urahara nodded and gestured to Ichigo and Toshiro. Ichigo glared at Urahara but let it go with a sigh. Toshiro had his eyes on the floor, not wishing to meet the gaze of the other people present. Everything was silent. It seemed to last for hours. "Why don't we discuss this in the living room? Tessai please make some tea" Urahara said getting up. "Hai Tenchou" Tessai said. Everyone but Tessai, Ururu and Nell followed Urahara. _This is gonna be a long night_ both Ichigo and Toshiro thought sighing.

* * *

Ming: so ends the fourth chappy. Now everyone's gonna know

Toshiro: (groans) not im explaining anything to them

Ichigo: well its no like I can…I was asleep at that moment

Ming: then I guess hichi-kun is justgonna have to explain everything.

Hichigo: huh?! Why me!

Ichigo: cuz you got him pregnant jackass!!!

Ming: (sighs) so yeah…all reviews are welcomed. I'll try to update daily. Still thinking up appropriate names for the twins as well as wat their genders will be. I think I should give a little preview of the next chappy.

"_Since Ichigo doesn't know what happened, let's ask his other self." Urahara said. "And how do you expect to do that! Im not letting him take over" Ichigo growled. Urahara put on a glove with a strange mark on it, "I was thinking of using this" he commented._

Ming: end of preview…I wonder wat the glove does…I guess we'll find out soon enough.

Japanese words: 1- oh dear! 2- Its all right 3- idiot

Hichi: help! (Running away from an enraged and out of control Ichigo)

Ming: (runs after them) stop it now!! What did I tell you about being nice boke (3)!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Ming: sorry its taken this long to update…between school, work and going to bed late, I haven't been able to type anything…very sad…hm (looks down. Is sitting on Ichi) oi oi…stop fidgeting!!

Ichigo: well if u get off I won't have to fidget!! Why must you do this to me!? Why? What did I ever do to you??

Ming: humph (looks away) don't gotta answer that. Anyway, I don't own bleach or its characters!

Hichigo: I'm in this chapter right?

Ming: yep (smiles at him)

Ichigo: oh yea be nice to the evil half... (Grumbles)

* * *

Silence, a very heavy silence had filled the small room that everyone was sitting in. Ichigo had his eyes on the floor, not wanting to meet the gazes from his friends. Toshiro's eyes were blank, his thoughts mixed up. Soon the silence was too much to bear so it was broken. "Ichigo…" Rukia said softly, "How long…has this been going on? Between you and Hitsugaya-taicho I mean." She asked looking at her friend. He didn't respond at first. He glanced over at Toshiro first then responded. "…since the end of the war…" he muttered. Many eyes widened at the confession. "So you've been dating Hitsugaya-taicho for a year an a half now?!" Renji choked out surprised. Ichigo nodded slowly, "We were planning to tell everyone soon…but…" his voice trailed off. "But Hitsugaya-taicho got pregnant…ne Kurosaki-kun? I bet the Soul society already knows…or at least a few know" Urahara said looking over to Toshiro. Toshiro looked up slowly, his blank eyes focusing on Urahara. "What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked. Toshiro looked over to Ichigo, "Unohana-taicho, Yamamoto-Sotaicho and Matsumoto know…" he said quietly. "Huh! How?" Ichigo asked worriedly. "Matsumoto took me for a check up and Unohana told the both of us. Yamamoto-Sotaicho knows because I had to tell him…I disrupted the meetings too many times before and earlier I yelled at two captains that were arguing at the meeting." Toshiro responded looking down again. "……I see" Ichigo muttered. Rukia looked over to Renji; she was still trying to understand the fact that Ichigo was dating Hitsugaya-taicho.

"So I guess…you're gonna be a dad Ichigo" Renji said. Ichigo glared at him, "What the hell are you talking about? It's _his_ fault this happened to Toshiro" he growled viciously. That comment shocked everyone except Toshiro. "And just who are you referring to kurosaki-san??" Urahara asked concerned yet curious. Ichigo just grunted angrily, looking away. "Well kurosaki…Care to elaborate?" Urahara asked with a serious tone. Toshiro glanced at Ichigo then to Urahara. "Since you won't say anything…Hitsugaya-taicho would you please explain?" he asked looking at Toshiro. Toshiro looked up, he was caught off complete guard and wasn't able to stop himself, "No!" he said immediately. The sudden reply stunned them all. Urahara looked from Toshiro to Ichigo, something in his mind putting the pieces together. "Ah…I see…really, you certainly are careless. I thought you had more control over your inner hollow." Urahara said sighing. What he didn't expect was for Ichigo to actually reach over the table and punch him. "Shut your damn mouth! It's none of your fucking business" Ichigo snarled. He was already angry at Hichigo and hated himself enough; he wasn't going to just take criticism from someone who didn't…who couldn't understand how he felt right then and there.

It took Grimmjow, Renji and Rukia to stop Ichigo from attacking the shop owner. "Ichigo! Calm down!! Urahara didn't mean to say it like that…right Urahara?!" Rukia said glaring at the man. "h-hai" he stammered. He certainly didn't want to anger Ichigo, not if it was going to take three people to restrain him. Toshiro was just watching, he was in a complete daze. His mind was in such a dense fog, he didn't even realize he was being spoken to. "Hitsugaya-taicho…Onegai shimasu (1) tell us what happened?" Renji asked. No one noticed the shop owner leave, looking like he was going to get something. "……no" he muttered. "Well Ichigo…do you remember what happened?" Rukia asked. "No I don't" he answered coldly. The espadas just watched everything that happened. They were quite amused by what was going on. Urahara walked back in, "since Ichigo doesn't know what happened, let's ask his other self" he said smiling. "And how do you expect to do that! I'm not letting him take over!" he growled. Urahara put on a glove with a strange mark on it, "I was thinking of using this" he commented. "That looks like Rukia's glove…just its black and doesn't have the same mark" Ichigo said. "Exactly" he said an evil glint in his eyes.

Hichigo was not paying any attention to what was happening to his king. He could care less really. He just didn't know what was about to befall him. Zangetsu got the feeling something bad was going to happen, especially to Hichigo but decided not to say anything to the hollow. _You are so gonna get your ass kicked _he thought a small smile on his face. Hichigo jut continued staring up at the clouds when suddenly the world violently changed.

Urahara hit Ichigo square in the chest, forcing out both his shinigami soul and…his hollow half. Toshiro immediately jumped up and moved away, his eyes on the completely white form lying beside his lover. Hichigo let out a groan as he rubbed his head. "What the fuck was that?!" he muttered to himself, sitting up. Ichigo sat up at the same time, rubbing his chest that was hurting. When a group of startled gasps were heard, both Hichigo and Ichigo looked up. "What?" they both grunted at the same time. Of course the sudden echo made them face each other. Ichigo's eyes widened and Hichigo's skin became paler. "…um…hey king" he managed a weak smile. Brown eyes filled with anger narrowed as he glared at his counterpart. Hichigo inched away from the fuming king, hoping to escape without getting beaten for something. "H-Hichigo" Toshiro choked out surprised. This was his first time seeing the hollow's true face and form. It was the same for everyone else in the room. He looked up at the sound of his name and broke out into a big grin, a very sadistic grin. "Yo! Whitey-Chan" he said now standing before Toshiro. Toshiro took a step back from the completely white form. If it wasn't for his skin, eyes and uniform colors he could've been Ichigo's long lost twin (not that he had one). Ichigo grabbed Hichigo suddenly and pulled him down, pinning him. "You bastard! Do you realize what you've done!!" he snapped. Hichigo rolled his eyes and let out an 'I-could-care-less' sigh. Everyone was still stunned. Even Urahara couldn't think of anything to say. He didn't think the hollow was like a complete double of Ichigo.

"What's wrong king? Got yer ass dumped? Not surprised if that's what's wrong." He said wearing his usual grin. "No you fucking bastard!! You got Toshiro pregnant!!" Ichigo snarled. Black and yellow eyes became as wide as dinner plates as he gaped at his king and looked over at Toshiro. Toshiro couldn't take his eyes off the hollow. "You're lying! There's no way that happened! And even if it did, I took over your body so it aint my kid!" the hollow snarled back. The room was now filled with two very powerful reiatsus filled with anger. The Espada were fine though everyone else…not so much. "I-ichigo! S-stop. You two are releasing too much reiatsu" choked out Toshiro. It was weighting very heavily on him, more than the others. The pressure was released and everyone started to feel better. "Gomen" both halves said looking at Toshiro. "Well…this is interesting…very interesting. It's nice to meet you…Hichigo right?" Urahara said stepping forward. "…what do you want? How did I even get here??" he demanded. "Why I bought you here! I would like to know why you slept with Hitsugaya-taicho please" he said smiling. Hichigo just shook his head, "I got nothing to say to you" he responded back.

Toshiro sat down slowly, watching Hichigo intensely. He knew he couldn't trust the hollow, let alone let his guard down. He couldn't help but hate him though at the same time, he was so happy to finally see him again. He missed the feeling of having Hichigo fuck him. The roughness and utter pain/pleasure excited Toshiro. Even though it was only once, he couldn't deny that he longed to feel it again. He knew the substitute shinigami too well so he knew Ichigo would never be that rough with him. It completely stunned Toshiro how much they looked alike. It was like two conflicting personalities trapped in one body. This only made it harder on Toshiro. He loved Ichigo and their love sessions but he craved the pain and pleasure he got from Hichigo that night. He felt the blush creep up into his cheeks. He didn't hear the new argument that began between Hichigo and Ichigo. The two were now yelling at each other, discussing the events of that night. Hearing everything that happened made some of the other people in the room blush and feel very uncomfortable.

Grimmjow could care less about what happened between the hollow and the captain. He was thinking about all the times he fought with Ichigo and understood that the mask belonged to this hollow. Which makes him stronger than Ichigo! When this dawned on the former sexta espada, he grinned like a mad man. He wanted to fight the hollow counterpart and see just how much stronger he was compared to Ichigo. The other espada noticed the look on his face. Luppi wanted to fight the inner hollow too. "I got dibs on him" he whispered to Grimmjow. "Fuck no! I'm fight'em first!!" Grimmjow growled. Now a new argument was started on top of the one going on. Toshiro was starting to get angry and the mood swing kicked in. "SHUT UP!!" he shouted at the two. Glaring at the both of them, he continued shouting "YOU TWO ARE WORSE THAN KUROTSUCHI AND ZARAKI!!" Man what a sight that was, a very angry toshiro standing over and yelling at the two cowering forms of Hichigo and Ichigo. Rukia and Renji tried hard to suppress the laughter that threatened to get them in serious trouble. It was very obvious a pissed Toshiro was very scary but a pissed pregnant Toshiro was much worse.

* * *

Ming: finally finished chapter 5…ne…toshiro-kun is very scary.

Ichigo: no kidding…

Hichigo: ano…Ming…is the kid mine or ichigo?? How many are there?? I wanna know!!

Ming: you'll know soon. The next chapter will finished were this left off and will also jump ahead a couple months. Everyone will know then ok?

Hichigo: (sighs) fine

Ming: I hope I get good reviews preview time!!

Japanese words: 1- formal way to say please. 2- See ya later

"_So…do you know how many toshiro is gonna have?" Hichigo asked the Tenchou. Lately whenever ichigo didn't wanna deal with him or if he wanted to fight, ichigo would use that glove and separate him from Hichigo. "Not yet. Wait a few more days. Then I'll know" urahara said._

Now for the time skip preview

"_I SWEAR I'LL KILL THE BOTH OF YOU" howled toshiro painfully. Both of them flinched at the threat. "It'll be ok whitey-Chan! Just a few more pushes!!" Hichigo said grabbing his hand. Toshiro griped it hard and wouldn't let go. "Whitey…I can't feel my fingers!" he said wincing._

That's all for now. Hopefully I'll be faster on updates. Jamata (2)!!


	6. Chapter 6

Ming: everyone's busy at the moment so I is alone. But its ok…no arguing this time so yea I don't own bleach or its characters…T.T so quiet

Matsumoto: (glomps) you're not alone….im still here. When can I make an appearance?

Ming: maybe in this chapter

Matsumoto: yatta! (Cheers)

NOTE: This is taking place at Ichigo's house in his room! So don't get confused and think this is at urahara's place

* * *

Ichigo was sitting beside Toshiro who was sleeping. "This certainly was an…eventful evening…huh king?" Hichigo said softly entering the room. "Im getting sick of you calling me king…just call me by my name" Ichigo said. Hichigo was surprised by that request. "Ah…sure…Ichigo" he muttered looking down at Toshiro. Ichigo watched Hichigo then looked back at Toshiro. "Worried…Ichigo?" he asked. Ichigo nodded slowly, "Im worried about Toshiro and what this is going to do to him. I mean…we don't even know which one of us is the father and just how many children Toshiro is carrying. I hope its just one" Ichigo said sighing, moving some stray hairs out of Toshiro's face. Doing that woke toshiro and he gazed up at the two of them. "Ichigo…Hichigo…"he whispered sitting up. "If you're still tired just sleep" Ichigo said immediately. "Im fine…"he said moving closer to Ichigo. Hichigo noticed and grin, _I'll let the have their fun_ he thought about to get up. He felt something grab his sleeve and stopped moving. Toshiro was grabbing him and refused to let go. Ichigo was just as surprised as Hichigo.

"What's wrong? Thought you didn't like me." Hichigo said smiling. Toshiro scowled, "I don't…you took advantage of me that night" he said glaring at him, "but…I can't say that I hated what you did…" he muttered looking down. Hichigo grinned and moved closer, "Is that so?" he said. Ichigo pulled Toshiro closer to him. Toshiro looked up at Ichigo, "This boke is too gentle…what you did was new to me and I want it!" he demanded. Hichigo laughed at the look on his partner's face. Ichigo was beyond shocked. He couldn't believe that his boyfriend wanted his other half. "If you wanted it rough, you could have told me" he said angrily. "But would you have done it if I had asked!" Toshiro shot back. Ichigo sighed;_ probably not…I wouldn't want to hurt you._ He thought. Hichigo just smiled at his partner and pulled him away from Toshiro. "Yo Ichigo…if he wants it rough, let's give it to him. The both of us" he whispered. "But…"Ichigo began to protest. "No buts! He thinks you're too gentle! You gonna take that!?" He said his grin growing bigger. Ichigo thought about it then decided. "Fine…let's." he replied looking at his other half.

Hichigo, with his usual smile, moved closer to Toshiro. "Now that that's been settled…lets have some fun whitey-chan" he said grabbing Toshiro and pinning him. Toshiro let out a startled gasp, "w…what are you doing?" he stammered, his cheeks turning a light shade of red. "You said you wanted it…well _we _are gonna give it to ya" he said emphasizing the 'we' part. "We?" toshiro choked out confused. Ichigo pulled off Toshiro's pants as Hichigo started nipping at his neck. "I…ichi…go. What…are you-" a moan stopped him from finishing his sentence. Ichigo had pulled off his boxers and started rubbing the boy's member. Hichigo got Toshiro out of his shirt. "Sharing is caring right Partner?" he chuckled glancing over at Ichigo. He nodded a smiling forming on his face. Toshiro didn't know what to do, he wasn't thinking straight any more. Hichigo roughly pressed his lips against Toshiro's. His tongue slipped in and started exploring, drawing out moans. Toshiro's tongue and his soon fought for dominance, ending with Hichigo winning. Ichigo began teasing Toshiro by licking and tracing the tip with his tongue. He also decided to have a little more fun by tugging on his hollow's clothes. Hichigo broke the kiss and looked at Ichigo surprised. Understanding what Ichigo wanted to do; he gave in and stood up. As he stripped his own clothes, Ichigo was doing the same.

Once that was taken care of, both resumed what they were doing. Only this time, Ichigo took Toshiro's dick into his mouth and started sucking, bobbing his head without hesitation up and down, sucking harder and moving faster. Hichigo bit Toshiro's neck, enjoying the whimpers and moans. He was enjoying this plan more and more as he became aroused. His own breath hitched as he felt Ichigo's hand grab his erection. Toshiro couldn't hold it in any longer and with a loud moan he came in Ichigo's mouth. Hichigo's fingers trailed down his chest, stopping only to tease the other's nipples. Toshiro felt overwhelmed by the two and the amount of pleasure they were causing. Soon the two switched positions. Ichigo kissed toshiro savagely, enjoying the whimpers he got. Hichigo went through Ichigo's draws searching for the lube. When he found it, a loud moan was heard from the bed. Ichigo was rubbing his erection up against toshiro's. Hichigo rubbed some lube on his hands as he walked back over to the bed. With a grin, he pushed one finger from each hand into Ichigo's and Toshiro's entrances. As a response he got a gasp and a sharp cry. The sharp cry coming from Ichigo since this was an entirely new feeling to him.

As he moved his fingers in and out, toshiro couldn't help but move in sync. This caused his erection to rub up against Ichigo's. Soon he did what Toshiro did. Hichigo added two fingers each, moving them around. The moans and whimpers from them aroused him and when he stopped, he grinned at the response he got. "d-don't stop…please" toshiro whimpered longingly. Ichigo just sat back, panting he glanced over to his hollow. "I'm not stopping…just doing something else" he said spreading Toshiro's legs. Ichigo watched the scene; he couldn't pull his eyes away. Hichigo pushed in without hesitation, not stopping till he was all the way in. Toshiro's back arched and he let out a loud cry from both the pain but also the pleasure. Blue/green eyes became half-lidded and cloudy. He was sinking into the pleasure and didn't want it to stop. Hichigo started thrusting mercilessly into him. _YES…YES!! I've wanted this for sooo long!! _Toshiro thought. He let out a small almost scream-like noise as his prostate was hit hard. _Knew I'd find it _Hichigo thought grinning like a mad man. Feeling neglected, ichigo joined in on the fun. Rubbing from lube on his dick, he grabbed Hichigo's waist, "mind if I join in?" he said huskily into Hichigo's ear. The hollow gasped in surprised at his partner and what he was planning to do. "D-do what you want…you're the king after all" he cracked. Ichigo wore a grin similar to Hichigo's.

When those yellow eyes meet brown, the hollow realized that his master had given in to all the pent up lust. _This might hurt later but who fucking cares!!_ Hichigo thought. Ichigo shoved his dick inside his hollow's ass. Hichigo couldn't suppress the painful yell the left his mouth. As if in sync with each other, every time ichigo thrusted into Hichigo, he was forced farther into Toshiro. Ichigo bit at Hichigo's neck and enjoyed the sudden high moan he got when he hit his sweet spot. It was long before the three couldn't stand it any longer and came with very loud cries. Hichigo returned to the inner world exhausted and tired. Ichigo lay down next to toshiro, who was panting and gasping for air. "…t…that was a…amazing" Toshiro gasped out. Ichigo nodded, too tired to speak. Toshiro looked out the window feeling a smile form on his face, "I love you ichigo…you and your other half" he muttered falling asleep. "We love you too…"was the very soft almost quiet response he heard.

Isshin had been informed by Urahara about what might happen after the three came home. He made sure the girls went to friends' houses to stay the night. That was a good idea too. He could hear the three as he walked up the stairs. _Hopefully they'll be able to handle kids together._ He thought smiling as he went to bed.

**-ONE MONTH LATER-**

"Hey…Urahara you here? Im dropping him off so I'll pick him up later!" Ichigo called out opening the door and pushing his hollow in. Hichigo grunted and watched Ichigo leave. Lately he knew he's been getting on Ichigo's last nerve, that's why for the past three days Ichigo's been leaving him at urahara's shop till he was done at school. He didn't mind staying there though. Opening the door to the underground training area, he jumped down not bothering to use the ladder that was there. "OI! I'm back!" he shouted. He easily dodged the ceros fired at him. "Now now is that any way to say hello?" he chuckled darkly. Grimmjow and Luppi just smirked. "Don't destroy this place like you did last time" Urahara warned them. "Whatever" the three said. They started their three-way battle ignoring the blond-haired man. Urahara sighed as he watched them, "How Kurosaki can stand having him amazes me" he said looking over at Renji. He nodded in agreement, "that guy is just like those two! I can't keep up with them" he groaned remembering the fight he got involved in.

"They beat your ass" Jinta snickered, receiving a smack in the back of the head from Renji. "Now…now… I don't need another fight on my hands. One is enough right now" Urahara said sighing. The other Espadas minus Nell were watching the fight. "Who do you think will win this time?" Halibel asked Ulquiorra. "…Hichigo" he said simply. The two had grown accustomed to the constant fighting and soon made a betting game out of it. "You never know they might just win this time" she said putting 3000 yen in a box on Grimm and Luppi. "They'll never beat him. Even if there is two, they all ways lose." He commented putting 4000 on Hichigo. As always, Ulquiorra wins the bet. Hichigo was standing on the beaten but not dead Espadas, "you two suck! You'll never beat me, not even in your dreams" he snorted wearing that wicked maniacal grin. "Just you wait! Next time we'll beat the shit outta you!!" Grimmjow threaten wearing the same grin. Luppi nodded eagerly, "we'll get our revenge!!" he said.

Hichigo scoffed at them, "like I'd ever let you two win" he said walking over to urahara. Nell and Ururu went the give them medical aid. "So…do you know how many toshiro is gonna have?" Hichigo asked the Tenchou. He was standing over Urahara. _Lately whenever Ichigo doesn't wanna deal with him or if he wants to fight, Ichigo would use the glove and separate himself from Hichigo, but why must he leave him here!! _Urahara thought. "Not yet. Wait a few more days. Then I'll know" he said to the hollow. "But it's been a month!!" Hichigo said angrily. "I know it's been a month but it's not like I can go to the soul society and get Hitsugaya-taicho! He said he'd be here in a couple days!" Urahara said restraining his want to lash out. Hichigo sat down with a huff.

**-FEW DAYS LATER**-

"Taicho!! Its time to go hurry!!" Matsumoto called out. "Im coming!! Calm down!" he ordered catching up to her. They were supposed to already be at the gate but Matsumoto woke up late and thus woke him up late. Now they were running to get to the gate. Toshiro was behind her, he couldn't shunpo any faster because he wasn't feeling well. Finally they reached the gate. "There you are! Where were you?" Yamamoto-Sotaicho asked concerned. He was waiting there for them along with some of the other Taichos. They had all been told about his relationship and why he has been acting strange before.

Most of them were happy for him, others (cough Byakuya cough) didn't really approve of it at all. "Sorry…she woke me up late" he said breathlessly, pointing to the equally breathless Matsumoto. "I said I was sorry!!" she whined. "Alright...the gate is ready for you two. Remember when you figure out the genders and how many, you have to bring the father here ok?" Unohana said smiling at Hitsugaya-taicho. "Hai Unohana-taicho." He responded. He and Matsumoto left the soul society, appearing right outside urahara shoten. The door opened and Hichigo was hugging the small captain. Matsumoto, having never met Hichigo, pulled out her zanpaktou. "Taicho! Die hollow, _Unare Hai-" _she was cut off by toshiro.

"Its ok Matsumoto...relax" he said as Hichigo let him go. "We're ready for you" urahara called out to them from the open door. "Ok" he said walking over. Matsumoto looked over at Hichigo, who caught her glance, "Got something to say?" he growled. He didn't know her so he didn't plan on being friendly. "No...Nothing at all" she growled back. He glared at her, wrapping his arms around Toshiro. "Right this way Hitsugaya-taicho" Urahara said. Toshiro nodded and followed him into a room. Hichigo was told to sit and talk with Matsumoto and to be nice. "So...why do you look like Ichigo-san?" she growled. "I'm his inner hollow" He replied. "I see...and you can leave him?" she asked curiously. "Lately yea...before I would just take over and do what ever I want." He said his eyes on the door.

"Alright hitsugaya-taicho, I need you to lie down and take of your shirt" Urahara said while getting the ultrasound ready. "...ok" he grumbled. He took off his shirt, lied down and waited. What happen next made poor Toshiro nearly jump out of his skin. Urahara was rubbing a cold blue gel on his stomach. "This helps the ultrasound see the children...yes its cold" he said before Toshiro could even ask. Toshiro looked at the screen. "Well...it seems you're having twins! Congrats and...They'll be girls " he said cheerfully. Toshiro almost passed out, _GIRLS!? I'M HAVING GIRLS!! Oh god..._ he thought groaning. "Why...? Why must it be girls? Why couldn't it be boys!!" he choked out. Urahara chuckled, "Ichigo and Hichigo are gonna be sooo overly protective" he said imagining it. Toshiro sat up; cleaning off the gel he put his shirt back on. After putting everything away, they join the two outside the room. "So what's up?" Hichigo asked the minute Toshiro stepped in the room. "...I'm having...twins and they'll be girls" he said softly. Hichigo's eyes widened, "T-two!? Wait...wait...wait...did you say girls?!" he stammered. He nodded slowly. "How the hell do we tell Ichigo??" he groaned.

At that moment Ichigo walked in. "hey, Hichigo I'm back...oh hey Toshiro...what's going on?" he said noticing the looks on their faces. "Ichigo...I'm having twin girls" Toshiro said barely above a whisper. "..." Ichigo passed out, falling backwards. That was not the reaction either expected. Matsumoto was stunned and so was Urahara. Hichigo and Toshiro sighed. "Well the first month is over...now it's gonna be rough and messy. You should stay with the fourth division for a while or at least during the messy times" Urahara said smiling. Toshiro nodded, "oh that's right...Hichigo, please take him home and tell him that when I go back to the soul society you two have to come to..Ok?" he said. "Uh sure" Hichigo said picking Ichigo up. The two left and toshiro stayed at urahara' with matsumoto

-**THREE MONTHS LATER**-

Ichigo and Hichigo were waiting. They were waiting outside the room Toshiro was in. As much as they wanted to be in there with him...they were afraid of being yelled at. Hichigo soon got up and opened the door. "How's he doing?" he asked the closest 4th squad member. Ichigo peeked into the room. "He's just fine" the woman said. "I SWEAR I'LL KILL THE BOTH OF YOU" howled Toshiro painfully. Both of them flinched at the threat. Hichigo walked over to him. "It'll be ok whitey-chan! Just a few more pushes an you'll get one out" he said grabbing his hand. Toshiro griped it and wouldn't let go. "Whitey...I can't feel my fingers" he said wincing. With help from Ichigo, they got him to let go but they stayed till the end. Toshiro looked more than just exhausted, he looked like he was gonna die. "Never...again" he growled glaring at the two with half-open eyes. Unohana walked in, holding to things in her hands, "Hichigo-san...Kurosaki-san please come here" she said smiling. They walked over confused. Holding out the bundles to each of them, "You two, along with toshiro, have to figure out good names for these two. They are so cute" she commented before leaving. Ichigo looked down at the baby girl in his arms. She was sound asleep, she had his orange hair. It made him wonder whose eyes she got. Hichigo looked down at his bundle and let out a surprised gasp. The little girl in his arms was watching him and smiling. She had somewhat normal eyes; the color was just the same as his. She had yellow eyes, pale skin and white hair. She definitely looked nothing like her sister.

Ichigo looked over to her and jumped back. "S...she looks like you!" he choked out surprised. "I wanna see them" Toshiro grumbled holding out his hands. Nervously both fathers walked over and handed him the girls. Toshiro immediately noticed the differences and was equally surprised for like...3 minutes then let it go. He just smiled at the wide-awake one who made a noise in response. "So...any ideas for names?" he asked looking up. "Not yet" Ichigo said. "Haven't a clue" Hichigo replied eying His daughter curiously. Toshiro sighed hopelessly.

* * *

Ming: Oo what a long chapter...oh my god...the babies are soooo cute

Ichigo: mines cuter

Hichigo: no mine is

Ming: (watching them fight) well that concludes this chapter...god im tired...night night

Gomen ne no preview this time


	7. Chapter 7

Ming: alright...I've decided on names for the girls! Ichigo's daughter is Toshi and Hichigo's daughter is named Mika... I think those are cute names.

Toshiro: what do they mean?

Ming: oh well toshi means mirror image and mika means new moon

Toshiro: I guess those are nice names

Ming: knew you'd like'em...anyway I don't own bleach or its characters I hope everyone else likes the names I gave them...it took me hours to figure out the right names.

(Note: when I say everyone in the chapter, I mean Inoue, Chad and Ishida from the living realm and Rukia, Renji, Zaraki and Yachiru ((they wanted to bother Ichigo)), Ukitake, Matsumoto and Yamamoto-sotaicho. This is all taking place in the soul society.)

* * *

Toshiro was flipping through a baby book of names. Ichigo was holding his daughter. She was awake and had her _mother's_ eyes. Ichigo loved the smile she had; it reminded him of his mother's smile. Hichigo was sitting on a chair, holding his daughter on his lap. She couldn't help but have his yellow eyes. Her white hair she could have gotten from both of her parents. Hichigo was amazed at how much her smile looked like his. He began to wonder about possible powers she might have gotten. "Oi...Ichigo...do you think she has a hole somewhere?" he asked curiously. Ichigo looked over, "what are you talking about?" he asked back confused. "Well...I'm a hollow but since I'm attached to you I don't really have a hole unless you transform...would she have a hollow hole or not?" he said in a frustrated tone. "I dunno...I think Unohana-taicho would have noticed a hole somewhere on her" Ichigo responded. Toshiro looked up from the book and listened to their conversation.

_Hm...Would she have a hole? Nah...There's no way she would have one, _Toshiro thought. "I figured out names" he announced. "Really?" Ichigo asked walking over. "So what does she get?" Hichigo asked pointing down to his daughter. "I figured Mika would be a good name for her" Toshiro said. "What's it mean?" he asked. "New moon" was the reply he got. "Not bad...what do you think of it?" he asked looking at the little girl. Mika smiled and let out what sounded like a giggle. "I think she likes it..." Hichigo said grinning. Ichigo sat down next to Toshiro, "So what kind of name does our daughter get?" he asked looking at the book. "Her name will be Toshi...It means mirror image" he said looking up at his lover. "Hm...That's a nice name for her. What made you pick Toshi?" Ichigo asked. "Well though she looks nothing like her sister," glancing over at Hichigo and Mika, "She looks a lot like you so I guess that's why" Toshiro explained. "Hey at least the good thing about this is that they don't look the same! Can you imagine calling one and the other shows up and you couldn't tell the difference" Hichigo stated turning Mika around so that she was facing Ichigo and Toshiro.

Ichigo agreed with him, "That would be pain...Identical twins are fairly hard to tell apart" he said. "Well now that they have names...we'll have to let Matsumoto and the others meet them" Toshiro said with a sigh. "Whatever...This one is staying with me" Hichigo said holding Mika close. Mika innocently (and suddenly) pointed up at her father which led to her finger going up his nose. Ichigo laughed hard at the expression on his hollow's face. Toshiro took Toshi from him, chuckling at the site. "Mika! Fingers don't go up your nose...It's really gross" Hichigo said putting her hand down. She just giggled more and tried to do it again. "That was priceless...oh man if only I had a camera" Ichigo said.

Toshiro was about to get out of the bed when ichigo stopped him. "I don't think you should be getting up so soon. Just rest for now...ok?" he said worried. "Ichigo I'm feeling fine. Im not tired like I was before" he protested. "Toshiro lie back down and rest! You forget, my family runs a clinic so I know thing or two about this kind of stuff and I think you should get some rest" he said concerned. Toshiro gave in with a sigh, "Fine I'll get some rest..." he muttered lying back down. He didn't realize just how tired he was until his head rested on the pillow. He fell asleep pretty fast. Ichigo took Toshi back and walked over to Hichigo, who was still trying to teach Mika that sticking fingers up people's noses was bad. "Come on...Everyone is gonna want to meet these two" Ichigo said amused by Mika's behavior. "Like I told whitey-Chan...She is staying with me and I'm staying right here" Hichigo replied making a face at Ichigo. That got a scowl for a response, Fine...I'll be sure to tell Matsumoto where to find you" Ichigo said with a smug smile as he left. "He wouldn't...would he?" Hichigo asked Mika. She chocked her head to the side and smiled.

Ichigo peeked out the door to confirm that no one was there. With a sigh of relief and Toshi in his arms, he stepped out of the room. "Man...I'm so tired...And hungry...What about you?" he asked Toshi with a weak tired smile. Toshi yawned a little. Ichigo let her rest her head on his shoulder, "With all the excitement in there, no wonder you're tired" he said softly. Though just as she was about to fall asleep, Ichigo stepped into the room everyone was waiting in. He didn't even realize it till it was too late. He heard a squeal and knew exactly who it belonged to. Ichigo turned and was nearly knocked over. "What the...Rangiku-san!" he choked out surprised. He managed to catch himself, tightening his grip on Toshi. "Damn it Rangiku-san, are you trying to kill us!?" he growled glaring at her. Her eyes fell on the little girl in his arms, a huge smile adorn her face. "Ne...Ichigo...who's this?" she asked already knowing the answer. She purposely did that to get everyone else's attention. Standing up straight, he glanced down at Toshi to make sure she was ok.

"Her name is Toshi..." he said softly. Matsumoto squealed again, "Oh my god she is sooo adorable!! Can I hold her?? Pretty please" she asked reaching out to the infant. He sighed, "I don't know...She was about to take a nap when you tackled us" Ichigo grumbled. She smiled weakly, "hehe...gomen ne" she said. Rukia walked over, "She looks just like you...Though I think she has Hitsugaya-taicho's eyes" she said smiling. Toshi just watched the two unknown women and having had her nap immediately interrupted, she started crying. "Come on Toshi. Don't cry...Its ok...Its Rangiku-san's fault" he muttered that last part. Unohana stood up, "Shall I help you Kurosaki-san?" she asked. "Yes please" he begged walking over to her. As she rocked the child to sleep, everyone was able to see her and make comments. "I wonder if she'll be stronger than her father" Zaraki said. "She's so small...can I play with her?" Yachiru asked smiling. "No...She needs to sleep" Ichigo said immediately, fearing what the small fukutaicho would do. "I thought Urahara said Hitsugaya-taicho was having twins...where's her sister?" Renji asked curiously.

"Oh Mika is with Hichigo" Ichigo replied with a small frown. "Why would you leave your child with him??" Rukia asked in disbelief. His frown deepened. "Uh...because Mika is his daughter. I only have one daughter and that's Toshi." He said sarcastically. "What are you talking about? How could she be his daughter?" Ukitake-taicho asked confused. Everyone was confused except Unohana. Letting out a sigh, he scratched the back of his head. "Unohana-taicho, Is it alright if I leave her with you?" he asked. "Of course" she said smiling. Turning to everyone else, "Come and see for yourselves..." he said simply. He walked back to the room Hichigo was hiding in. Rukia followed first, gesturing to the others to follow and they did. Ichigo opened the room door causing Hichigo and Mika to jump at the sudden intrusion. "Geez cant you knock!? Nearly jumped outta my skin teme!" Hichigo snarled. "Oh well sorry...Anyway...The others didn't believe me when I said Mika was your daughter, so I brought them here" Ichigo said sitting down next to the door.

"You son of—" Hichigo was cut off by Rukia. "Hey can't curse around a child baka!" she said entering the room. Protectively his first instinct was _don't_ let them hold Mika. She was his and Toshiro's child, so he felt there was no reason for anyone but him or Toshiro...or maybe Ichigo to hold her. Rukia looked at the hollow and noticed his glare, "What's that glare for?" she growled glaring back. "I seriously hate you so much right now Ichigo. I stayed here because I didn't want to deal with them" he growled. "Well too bad...you would have to face them eventually...why not now?" Ichigo said with a smug smile. Hichigo glared at him coldly as Mika snuggled into the side of his neck. She was tired as well and she was getting comfortable. He noticed and lightly smiled. Inoue and Ishida peeked in to see what was happening. Yamamoto-sotaicho walked in after Rukia and was currently standing in front of Hichigo. Of course Hichigo wasn't really present for the whole meeting with the old man and Ichigo, so he had no idea who he was. He could also careless at this point.

"What do you want?" he said rudely. "Hichigo...he's the Sotaicho!" Ichigo hissed angrily. Yamamoto let it slid since he could tell the hollow didn't care who he was. "Hichigo is it? So you are the hollow that resides in Kurosaki Ichigo. It is...nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand. Hichigo knew it was a lets-shake-hands-and-be-friends motion, so he declined by refusing to even move his hands from where they were. "Surely even though you are a hollow...you have manners" The Sotaicho said calmly. Hichigo just smirked, "Afraid I don't... Never really needed'em since I was always stuck in his little world. Don't expect them from me" he replied smirking. Ichigo looked ready to strangle his hollow while everyone else was stunned by his defiance. Yamamoto's eyes narrowed as he glared down at the hollow. Hichigo was unfazed by the look and glanced down at Mika to make sure she was sleeping.

His pale fingers ruffled her white hair and she fidgeted but didn't wake. Yamamoto turned to ichigo, "You do have control over him...correct?" he asked. "Uh...well...When we're fighting...Yea I have control so that he doesn't take over but outside...I don't." Ichigo said weakly. Hichigo just grinned at the comment. He was free when he was on the outside and he liked it this way. He wasn't just gonna bend to someone else's will now that he can freely move about. He didn't notice Inoue walk over and kneel down in front of him. She wanted a better view of Mika. "She's so adorable! She looks just like you" she said smiling up at Hichigo. He jumped in his chair and glared at her. Though the glare weakened when he heard her comment. "...Thanks..." he muttered. "Kurosaki-kun said her name is Mika...is that right?" she asked. "Yea that's right" he commented. "That's a nice name for her" she said smiling up at him. He nodded slowly.

Toshiro soon woke up. He wasn't even complete wake when Matsumoto glomped him. "Oh Taicho the babies are so cute!!" she squealed. "...I...can't breathe" his muffed voice said. She let go, an apologetic smile on her face. Unohana walked in with the sleeping Toshi and handed her to Ichigo. Hichigo and Ichigo then handed Toshiro the sleeping twins. The two guys looked beat and were in need of some sleep. Hichigo returned to the inner world and Ichigo followed Unohana since she offered to let him use a bed. Yamamoto-Sotaicho watched him and his friends leave before saying anything. "That child...do you know if she has a hole anywhere?" he immediately asked looking at Mika. "No Sotaicho...if she had a hole, Unohana-taicho surely would have told us." toshiro said looking up at the old man. "What do you plan to do?" he asked. "What do you mean Sotaicho?" Toshiro asked confused. "That child is a hollow...she cant stay here in Seireitei" he said in a serious tone. Toshiro looked at his then down at Mika, "Why can't she stay? She's only part hollow and she is an infant! What evil can she do!!" he snapped glaring at the older Captain.

Matsumoto and the other shinigami were stunned by his sudden remark. Yamamoto-sotaicho was very angry now. Not only was he rudely spoken to by a hollow, he was now being questioned by a fellow captain. He was the captain commander, his word was law. He was beyond angry at how this day was turning out. "Hitsugaya-taicho, are you disobeying a direct order? I'm making it clear right now that the girl can't stay here. Hollows don't belong here. Whether or not she is an infant is not the issue here." He said trying to stay calm. "I guess I am...I'm not going to leave her alone just because she is _part_ hollow. It isn't fair to her or her sister." Toshiro said emphasizing 'part'. The Sotaicho turned and made his way to the door, "That child is not to stay here in the soul society. That is my final decision." He said coldly looking at the 10th division captain before leaving.

Matsumoto looked at her captain. She was very worried about what he would do now. Toshiro didn't know what to think. His whole body was trembling. _He can't do this...she's my daughter and I'll decide what to do! He shouldn't be allowed to do this...even if he is the Sotaicho!! As long as I'm living in Seireitei, both of my daughters are staying with me no matter what. I won't let him have his way,_ Toshiro thought angrily as he held his girls close to him. He had a plan and he prayed silently that it would work.

* * *

Ming: man this took forever to write...stupid writer's block!! Anyway the old fart is sooo mean! Poor Mika...I wonder what toshiro is planning...Ne toshiro-kun please tell me what you plan to do to keep Mika with you!

Toshiro: I dunno if I should...

Ming: (pouts) Onegai!

Toshiro: fine (whispers it into her ear)

Ming: OMG...will it work? Can Ichigo really do it? Are the other taichos going to be willing to accept that?"

Toshiro: I don't know but I hope so.

Ming: wow...that's gonna be an amazing chapter! Anyway that's it for now, I'll try to update soon...I hope everyone likes the girls' names


	8. filler

Intermission

Intermission!!

Ming: I feel bad that I can't finish ch 8 so I decided...to do a tiny side story for the moment it'll have crossovers too!

* * *

"Hey...Ichigo...Oi! Answer me goddamn it" Hichigo growled looking up at the sky. _Jeez...what is it!? I'm trying to study!! If you don't already know I got a big exam tomorrow and you aren't helping!!_ "Well sooorry I'm just bored outta my mind in here!! I wanna fight...so get your ass in here!" he ordered. He got a snort in reply, _you're joking right? I don't have time to play with you so...I dunno...go bother Zangetsu or something...I need to pass this test! _"Hmph...Bastard..." _takes one to know one_.

Hichigo really was bored out of his mind. Ever since becoming part of Zangetsu it's been sort of lonely. Not that he was gonna admit it. He'd rather stab himself than admit it. So he decided to wait...wait for Ichigo to go to sleep and have some fun. At least enough to make up for the boredom he has suffered for the last 3 hours. As soon as the night fell in his little world, he knew Ichigo was asleep and made his escape. "Now then..." he muttered standing up out of the chair.

Having raided his other half's wallet and sneaking out, he made his way toward the town. Most stores were open though stores he found interesting were closed. "Hmph...Jeez can't do anything fun in this stupid town...hm?" he growled stopping in front of a small shop. "'I can grant any wish you desire...but only for the right price.'" He read the sign and looked up at the small house, "any wish huh?" he smirked at the thought, resting his hand on the fence. His feet, against his will began to walk the pathway, "the hell!?" he choked out surprised.

He opened the door and was greeted by what seemed to be children. "Irrashaimase...mistress is expecting you" the two said in unison. "Alright...where can I find this mistress of yours?" he asked curiously. "Follow us" they said smiling. He was led to a smoky room and noticed the woman on the couch. "Welcome to my...humble store. My name is Yuuko Ichihara. And you?" she asked with what looked like a smug smile. "Kurosaki Ichigo" he lied. "I meant _your_ name...not his" she stated. He grinned, "I see...well then mine would be Kurosaki Hichigo...you can grant any wish?" he asked demandingly. "Yes but I need exact compensation to do it" she said knowing full well of his wish. "Fine...I'll pay the stupid price...all I want is a body of my own" he said.

Yuuko chuckled, "Are you sure you want to decide on this so quickly? You don't even know what the price is" Hichigo snorted in response, "I could careless as long as I'm freed" Yuuko laughed at his response, "fine...come here and I shall grant you wish." She said still giggling. It didn't take long for her to separate him from ichigo and to give him a body of his own. "You realize now you have to carry him home...oh and I'll be getting my payment tonight...so don't worry. One last warning...if you get way to close to him, you'll be taken back in. He is incomplete without you so eventually you two will be whole again." She said concerned. "Got it...damn...Ichigo you're fucking heavy!" he grumbled lugging the unconisous king back home, "How's she planning on getting what I own her?" he thought out loud. With a shrug, he laid down on the floor and fell asleep.

Ichigo woke up the next morning and nearly had a heart attack. Why? There was a pale, white haired female...yes FEMALE...asleep on his floor. How she got in his room, he may never know. Slowly he got up from his bed and tiptoed around her. He wanted to get a good look at her face. But his plan didn't work out very well. "OI ICHIGO! Its time to get up!!" Kon shouted jumping out of the closet. "You idiot be quiet" Ichigo hissed viciously. He noticed the girl stir and shoved Kon back in the closet.

When Hichigo woke up, he wasn't happy. He felt weird like something was wrong. His head ached and his chest felt heavy. He looked up and saw a very red-faced ichigo. "...what?" he muttered not listening to his own voice. "Uh...um...G-good morning...um H-how did you...g-get here?" the boy stammered. "Huh? I came through the front door...How else was I gonna get you home idiot?" Hichigo growled then yawned. "What? But miss—" he was suddenly cut off by her glare. "Excuse me?! Who are you calling miss!? Are you blind or just stupid king?" she growled angrily. Ichigo just gaped at her, he couldn't think of a single thing to say let alone think. "H-H-Hichigo?! What the hell happened to you?!" Ichigo cried out stunned. "What the hell are you talking about? I took over you body and went out. I meet some lady that could grant wishes so I wished I was separated from you! She said there was a price to pay but I don't know what it is" she explained rubbing her head.

"u-um...I think I know" he said weakly. "Really? Tell me" she demanded. Grabbing a full body mirror from the closet in the hall, he showed Hichigo what had become of him. The scream she let out broke the mirror and woke the family. The other members of his family rushed into his room and saw the girl strangling Ichigo. "You liar! Are you trying to fuck with me!? I'll fucking kill you!!" she snarled. "b-but its true...that price you paid must have...taken your original gender...the only other gender there is...is well...female" Ichigo managed to say. Hichigo let go and sat there on top of Ichigo silently. The sudden rush of new emotions hit her hard and she started bawling, "THIS ISNT FAIR!!"

TO BE CONTINUED...maybe


	9. Chapter 8

Ming: soo sorry for taking so long to update...

Hichigo: well at least your not sick cuz then they'd have to wait even longer

Ming: even if I wanted to get sick I can't... (Pouts) I would love to miss out on school.

Hichigo: What's school?

Ming: a place of torture...anyway last chapter was nice till the end...damn u Yamamoto.

Let's recap! ((oh god all the spelling errors ))

-The Sotaicho turned and made his way to the door. "That child is not to stay in the soul society. That is my final decision" he said coldly looking at the 10th division captain before leaving.

_He can't do this...she's my daughter and I'll decide what to do! He shouldn't be allowed to do this...even if he is the Sotaicho!! As long as I'm living in Seireitei, both of my daughters are staying with me no matter what. I won't let him have his way,_ toshiro thought angrily as he held his girls close to him. He had a plan and he prayed silently that it would work. -

Ming: I don't own any characters...except the twins

* * *

Toshiro sat silently in his room. He had been released from the fourth division and was sitting on his bed. The twins were sleeping quietly in a crib he had been given. He watched them sleep but more specifically he watched Mika. _I won't let him have his way. She is staying here...no matter what, _Toshiro thought biting down on his lip in fury. He didn't notice a new reiatsu enter the room or that he was being called. "OI!! Toshiro...are you listening?" Ichigo demanded shaking him. "Huh? Oh Ichigo...I'm sorry...what's up?" he said startled. "I've been calling you for five minutes...Is something wrong?" he asked the captain worriedly. "n-no nothing's wrong. What were you going to say?" Toshiro asked. Ichigo smiled lightly, "The old man...He offered me a position in the Gotei 13" he said returning the smile.

"Did he now? I wonder why..." Toshiro almost growled. "Well he said that I'm strong enough to be a captain and that at least it fills up one of the three empty spots. He hasn't really found anyone good enough to fill them." Ichigo said. "Ichigo...how bout instead of one of those spots...you take the title Sotaicho instead" Toshiro said looking him dead in the eyes. "w-what!?" he choked out surprised. "Take his position...you're strong enough to beat him...we would probably just have to see if the other captains would be willing to follow you." He explained seriously. "But still!! That's crazy! There's no way I could beat him!!" ichigo exclaimed stunned.

_**What are you talking about king? We could take him!**_

_You are just as crazy as him!! There is obviously a good reason why HE is Sotaicho!! _

_**So what!? Nobody seems to like him anyway. And you've pretty much fought every captain and befriended them...it ain't gonna be that big of a deal just to kick him out of his spot. We deserve it! **_

_But...even so! He is stronger than us! _

_**And so were the arrancar...but we beat grimmjow...we beat Ulquiorra and we kicked aizen's ass!! All he did was take out some small fry! We deserve his position. If you're gonna bitch about then I'll fight him alone.**_

Ichigo sighed and scratched the back of his head. Toshiro was rocking Toshi back to sleep since she had woken up because of Ichigo's outburst. "Fine...you guys win. I'll..._we'll_...challenge him for his spot. But only after I'm sure everyone else will be ok with it!" Ichigo said weakly. Toshiro smiled and nodded, "of course!"

_**don't worry king...if it gets bad let me out and I'll finish the fight. Trust me ichigo...we can take him down!**__ I hope so..._

-One Hour Later-

"Ok...so we've asked...Ukitake-san...Kyoraku-san...and who else?" Ichigo muttered trying to remember. "Well we tried Kuchiki but that failed miserably since he practically threw us out of his office...Soifon thought we were joking...and Mayuri tried to bargain with us, saying he would approve only if we let him experiment on the twins, which I'M not allowing!" Toshiro said. "Oh yeah...that guy is a total freak of nature" Ichigo whispered to Toshiro, who chuckled in agreement. "The only ones left are...Unohana-taicho, Kenpachi, Komamura...if we ask the 3rd, 5th and 9th division fukutaichos then we'll have a total of 8 willing to accept you." Toshiro said counting on his fingers.

"I'm not gonna see Kenpachi!" Ichigo grumbled. "You two are so childish!" Toshiro muttered rolling his eyes. "What!? I don't want to be killed!!" he snapped, "Are you sure it was ok to leave the twins with the girls?" he asked worriedly.

_**I don't trust that rukia chick...or his fukutaicho!! **__Who matsumoto? __**Yeah...I don't trust her with mika!! **__Well you'll just have to deal with it...since I didn't want her to watch them either..._

"Hey what's Hichigo saying?" toshiro asked suddenly_. _"Huh? Oh he's just throwing a fit about the twins...he doesn't trust the babysitters. And neither do I" Ichigo said sighing, "hey how bout when we're done, we get some lunch just you and me?" he asked hugging his lover. "s-sure" toshiro stammered startled by the sudden request. "Yosh! Lets finish this quickly then" Ichigo said excited.

-At the tenth division-

"They are soooo kawaii!!" Rukia and Matsumoto gushed. The twins squealed in excitement. They were loving the attention they were getting. Mika reached out to Rukia, wanted to be picked up. Rukia picked her up and cuddled her, "Even if Ichigo's inner hollow is her dad and is kinda scary, she is soo adorable" she squealed. Matsumoto picked Toshi up, "you look soo much like your papa!" she said smiling. Hinamori was asked to keep an eye on the two girls and their babysitters. _They are so cute...whitey-Chan is lucky to have had such sweet little girls...why Aizen-taicho? Why did things have to turn out like this?_ Hinamori let out a soft sob that went unnoticed.

Hinamori heard a knock at the door and went to see who it was, "Coming" she said wiping away left over tears. She opened the door, "ah! Nemu-san...Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked surprised. "Well I was wondering if you could let me study the twins. Father is really interested in them but his methods...wouldn't be very health for them. I just want to test little things. Would that be ok?" she asked. "Um...I don't know...you really should ask Hitsugaya-taicho, not me..." Momo said weakly. "Is he here right now?" Nemu asked. "No...He and Kurosaki-san went out...They had business to take care of and didn't really want to leave the girls with Kuchiki-san and Matsumoto-san" Momo said smiling. "I see...Do you know when they'll be returning?" she asked. Momo shook her head. "Alright then...I'll just come back later...Have a nice day Hinamori-fukutaicho" she said. "H-hai nemu-san" with that said Momo closed the door.

-In the fourth division office-

"I'm sure Kurosaki-san would make an excellent Sotaicho" Unohana said smiling. "Really? You think so?" Ichigo said grinning. "Yes...how many of the others agree with me?" she asked. "So far only three. Kyoraku, Ukitake and Kenpachi" Toshiro said ignoring Ichigo's flinch. Unohana noticed and laughed softly, "Not a pleasant visit?" she asked curiously. Ichigo grunted in response. "I hoped it could have gone better" Toshiro said sighing, "but thank you very much for the support, Unohana-taicho" he said bowing his head respectively. She nodded and smiled.

The couple spent another hour searching for supporters among captains. Komamura gave them the ok and so did Izuru and Hisagi. "Lets ask Hinamori after lunch...we're starving" Ichigo complained. "Fine..." Toshiro said giving in. As they ate their lunch, Hinamori and the girls were trying to feed the twins. What a fiasco that was. Mika wouldn't sit still and Toshi wouldn't stop crying. Rukia and Matsumoto didn't know what to do so they were spazing out, trying to calm the little girls down. Hinamori was suddenly clocked by a flying rattle. "Owwie...Shiro-chan please come home!!" she wailed rubbing the bump on her head.

* * *

Ming: finally...8 is finished!! What a way to start the New Year.

Hichigo: hmph...how come I wasn't in this chapter?

Ming: technically you were...you just weren't out. So anyway have a happy new and hopefully I'll have chapter 9 up soon. Maybe I'll continue the intermission story.


	10. Chapter 9

Shi-chan: here's chapter 9....it seems as this story progresses it gets harder to come up with how the future chapters will be...oh well

Toshiro: I guess that's wat happens when it isn't originally written done huh..

Shi-chan: yup whitey-chan

Hichigo: shi-chan doesn't own bleach or its characters....only hers.

* * *

"I think we need to find new babysitters" Ichigo said weakly smiling. They were just getting home from their lunch. "Yep" Toshiro said nodding. His office was a mess. Hinamori was sleeping under his desk. "Momo? Why are you here?" he asked shaking her. "Mmmh? Ah! Shiro-chan....thank god you're back!!! Save me!" she whimpered hugging him. "Huh? Save you? Why?" he asked confused. "Flying rattles!!! They're everywhere!!!" she choked out. He noticed the bumps on her head. "Well there are no more flying rattles...where are the twins?" Toshiro asked looking around. "Huh...the twins....they're...they're with Rangiku-san and Kuchiki-san" she replied. "Where did they go?" Ichigo asked concerned. "Ummm...I think to the Kuchiki estate" Hinamori said standing up with Toshiro's help. "Damn it" Ichigo grumbled slapping himself in the forehead. "I guess we're going back to Kuchiki's place...Momo, you can go back to your division." Toshiro sighed. "Thank you!!!" she said running away. "Ah...we forgot to ask her" Ichigo muttered after she was out of their view. "I guess we'll ask later" Toshiro said grumbling lightly.

--

Byakuya didn't know what was worse. The fact that he was asked to support a new Sotaicho earlier or the fact that _his_ 'demon seeds' were in his house. "Rukia...what is _that_ doing in our house?" he asked coldly. "Ah...nii-sama..._that_?" she asked confused. "Yes...the thing in your hands" he demanded. She looked down at the baby in her arms. She was holding Mika. "That's rude!!! She has a name and it's Mika!" she retorted angrily. "It's a thing. Nothing more, nothing less." He muttered walking away. "NIISAMA!!! She is not a _thing_!!! Don't be rude. It's unbecoming for a noble" she commented. That made him stop and glare at her; "......" she just smirked. "As far as I'm concerned...until its proven that she _isn't _what we believe her to be, she will only be a thing to me!" he responded coolly. He continued walking away.

Rukia just watched him leave. She couldn't respond back. Not that she knew what to say after a comment like that. She just looked down at Mika, who was looking up at her with the baby innocence. "Don't worry...I don't think like him. You're not dangerous. Just too cute for people like him to handle." Rukia said cuddling the infant. "Is it safe to come in?" Matsumoto asked from the doorway. She had escaped outside the minute she felt Byakuya's discomfort about the twins. "Yeah it's safe. Niisama can be so rude sometimes" Rukia sighed softly. "I can't understand why everyone is so afraid of her" Matsumoto said shaking her head as she followed Rukia to her room. "Maybe it's because of who her father is. After all they don't technically share the same father. If they did, they wouldn't look so different." The shorter shinigami stated. She sat down on the bed, laying Mika down beside her. Matsumoto laid Toshi right next to her as she nodded in agreement.

--

Ichigo stared at the door uneasy. "Do we really have to go in?" he asked glancing at Toshiro. "Yep...if you don't wanna go, let Hichigo go in with me" he responded knocking.

_**Yeah Ichigo. Let me out. I haven't seen that bastard in a while. It would be nice to chat...and beat him into submission. **__WHAT!!?? Why would you do that!? __**It would make him accept our quest to be the new Sotaicho! How else are we gonna get him to support us, baka?! **__I guess that makes sense...but that's not why we came here! We came to pick up the twins! Challenge him some other time stupid...__**NO!! Its now or never you wuss! Let me out or I'm gonna drag your ass in! **__.........fine. Just don't do anything stupid._

"Ahhh...fresh air" Hichigo commented. "So he gave in?" Toshiro questioned looking up at him. "Yup...after we're done here and I kick Kuchiki's ass, how bout you and me do something later?" Hichigo asked wrapping his arms suggestively around the captain. Toshiro blushed darkly at what he meant, "I-I-I dunno! Let's just get the twins...o-ok?" he stammered pulling away. "Ok..." Hichigo grinned. The door opened and it was the Kuchiki leader. "And here I thought this day couldn't get worse" Byakuya grumbled to himself. "Yo, we're here for our kids that your sister kidnapped. And for a fight" Hichigo said stepping forward. "A fight? With me?" "Who else dumbass?!" Toshiro groaned at the rudeness of his lover's other half. Byakuya was stunned which soon became anger and amusement. "Do you think you can win?" he asked curious. "Hell yeah! I'll kick your sorry noble ass!" Hichigo said coolly.

"You are very arrogant and cocky...you won't and can't win against me" Byakuya stated frigidly. Hichigo just smirked and chuckled crudely. "You just don't want to fight me cause you know you'll lose" he taunted. Byakuya glared at him, "you can't win and I'll show you why!" he snarled. "Oh really? Then show me! Right now!!" Hichigo demanded jumping back. Byakuya followed him, drawing out his zanpaktou. Hichigo pulled Zangetsu off his back and the blades clashed. "It's so easy to set you off Kuchiki!" he taunted. He raised his spirit energy to counter Byakuya's and soon had the upper hand. "I thought you said...I can't win" Hichigo grinned. Byakuya was on the defensive. _Crap...when the hell did he get this strong?!_ He thought concerned. "I'm going to finish this now! Scatter, Senbonzakura!" he snapped.

_You idiot!!! You're gonna get us killed!!! I told you not to do anything stupid! __**Geez just relax you wuss! I know what I'm doing! With all the sparring I do with those arrancar, I can so beat his ass!! Just you watch...**__ ....fine but if we get to the 'on the brink of death stage', I'm dragging you back in so I can kick your sorry ass for this__**. Tch....Weakling**_

--

Toshiro wasn't planning on watching two grown men fight like idiots so he went inside. "Matsumoto...Kuchiki-san are you here?" he called out. "Ah...Taicho! What are you doing here?" Matsumoto asked stepping out of Rukia's room. "I came to pick up my twins...Who should have been home with Hinamori but weren't." he growled glaring at her. "Oh yeah...Is Ichigo with you?" she asked. "Yes...and unfortunately he's letting Hichigo fight Byakuya." He grumbled. "Eh?! Hichigo is fighting Niisama?!" Rukia choked out surprised. "Yep... It might be awhile...Not sure" Toshiro said sighing. "Well Taicho, you'll be happy to know that the girls are sleeping" Matsumoto said smiling. "I guess that's good news..." he admitted. "I think we should check up on them" Rukia said talking about her brother and Hichigo. "Fine" Toshiro muttered.

--

"Not bad...not bad..." Hichigo grunted holding his side. He had gotten caught off guard by a kido. Both men had some injuries but nothing too serious. Just a couple cuts here and there. Only now Hichigo's right side had a pretty deep wound. "You are so gonna pay for this" he growled. "We'll see about that" Byakuya retorted charging at him. "Heh..." Hichigo grinned. _IF YOU DON'T MOVE, HE'LL KILL YOU!! __**Shut up! **_He was waiting for the perfect moment and he saw it. "I guess this means I win..." he muttered as Byakuya got close enough. "!?" "GETSUGA TENSHO" he shouted swinging Zangetsu quickly. It was such a sudden attack and Byakuya didn't have time to move. "Gah!" he cried out as the attack seem to just rip through him. The force threw him back and he slammed into the ground. Hichigo grunted in pain from the side wound, "Shit...Losing a lot of blood here..." he stumbled slightly but managed to stay on his feet. He was waiting to see in Byakuya was going to get up.

"On your feet Kuchiki!!" he snapped frustrated. He stood up; his uniform top torn open and a huge gash clearly visible and bleeding badly. "F-fuck" Byakuya hissed in pain. "Heh...payback for cutting my side" Hichigo jeered. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" both men looked at the doorway. Toshiro stood there; his body shaking with fury. "What the hell!? Are you two trying to kill each other?? Geez!" he snarled viciously glaring mostly at Hichigo. He grunted in response and looked away. "This fight is over now before it gets out of hand. Last thing I need is two captain level shinigami using bankai. Knowing you two, that's the only way this will stop" he said as his glare shifted to the Kuchiki family head. "Matsumoto...please call the 4th division and tell them to send someone to the Kuchiki estate now." He asked sighing. "I could've won..." Hichigo grumbled to himself. He just sit down on the floor, scowling.

It wasn't long before the medic showed up and healed the wounds. "Try to take it easy. Its not fully closed but its best not to move unnecessarily." She instructed both shinigami, but mostly it was directed to Byakuya. "Hai" they both growled. She bowed respectfully and using shunpo, returning to her division as fast as she could. "I'll accept..." "Hm?" Byakuya looked at Hichigo out of the corner of his eyes. "I'll accept you as new Sotaicho...Only if you can take down Yamamoto down in one match without bankai" he said sanding up. "Not a problem...At least for me its not" Hichigo smirked. Toshiro sighed again, "Can we go home now?!" he demanded. "Oh sure...hey lets...do something fun when we get back" Hichigo said standing up and walking over to him. Before the short captain could protest, he stole a kiss...a very long kiss. "Ooooo! Taicho get a room" Matsumoto teased. Rukia sighed as she held the sleeping twins, watching Matsumoto get chased by her Captain because of the remark. Hichigo switched back with Ichigo and the three left with the twins.

Byakuya decided it was quieter at his division since Rukia decided to chew out for the fight and left. He sat down in his office, exhausted. Byakuya just slumped over on his desk and decided to take a nap. He was fast asleep when his vice-captain decided to show up. "Ah Kuchiki-taicho, I was looking everywhere for you. There are reports that only you can do that need to be made. Ah....Kuchiki-taicho?" Renji said walking in. he peered over the side of Byakuya's head and heard it. "Zzzzzzz –snort- zzzzz" Renji straightened up and quietly slipped out. "Gomenasai taicho...I'll came back later" he whispered closing the down. "zzzz....no...my pancakes...zzz"

* * *

Shi-chan: ah...i'm not very good at writing fight scenes...thats why this one sucks so badly! I wanted to give hichi-kun some control time and figured all he needs is a good fight. So tada! I also kinda focused a little on Bya-kun too.

Hichigo: oh yeah I won! I'm so awesome!

Shi-chan: (squeal and tackle) yes...yes you are!!

I'll try to get the next chapter up. maybe the next I'll have ichi/hichi fight old man yammy. Dunno know for sure though...it will be done before the end of next month. Maybe I'll get in two chapters!!


	11. Chapter 10

Shi-chan: hey everyone! I'm afraid this might be the last chapter...since this story wasn't already written down; I don't know how to keep it up. Also lately I've been really sick. I keep getting migraines and looking at a comp screen doesn't help it. So to continue this story I would like ideas or maybe you guys could help me!

Write a chapter for the fight scene between hichi/ichi vs. old man Yamamoto! If it's really good, I'll post it. Ideas are just as welcomed! I want to keep this story alive but with health issues I don't think I'll be able to keep up with updates. GOMEN NASAI!!

Hichigo: well this sux. Shi-chan doesn't own bleach...help us or we're doomed!

* * *

Byakuya woke with a start. Renji watched Rukia in awe as she shook and hit her brother. "NII-SAMA WAKE UP! The Sotaicho is calling a meeting!! Get up!" she said shoving him out of the chair. With a groan and a cold glare, he stood up. She glared back, "you have to go to the meeting. It concerns Ichigo!" she said. Not wanting to fight her AND grumbling some curses under his breath, he left. He was so tired. _Let's get this over with!_

Ichigo watched the captains file into the room. _So...we're really gonna do this? __**Of course! We deserve his seat! We got more than half of the captains' approvals anyway. **__You're right...I need to stop worrying about this. _Ichigo sighed and fought to relax. "Kurosaki Ichigo" Yamamoto said sitting down. Ichigo jumped slightly at the call; "Yes?" he choked out. "All the captains are present, now what is it that you wanted to say?" he asked demandingly. "I..." he sought the right words, _**Just say it**_, "I want to challenge you for your position!" he said making eye contact with the older shinigami. "My..." the Sotaicho was at a loss for words. "Yes. The soul society needs to change! It has to. It'll be the only way to avoid a repeat of what happened before!" Ichigo said stepping forward. Some of the captains smiled as they listened.

"I know the rules on how to be a captain and I'm more than qualified to be one!" Ichigo said. He opened his mouth to add on to what he was saying when he was cut off. "Do you really think you qualify for my position!? You are strong enough for 3rd division, Not 1st division!" the old man snapped standing up. "That's bullshit! I'm good enough for your seat!" Ichigo argued back. "You are not even an official shinigami! No one will follow the orders of a reckless punk like you!! You don't have what it takes to be the leader of the soul society!" Yamamoto snapped furiously, slamming his staff down on the ground.

Silence followed. A very deep silence. The older captain's reiatsu was smothering Ichigo and the other captains. Ichigo's body was shaking from the pressure but he tried desperately not to show it. "I would follow him" the sudden announcement broke the concentration of the older one and the silence broke. Toshiro stepped forward. Yamamoto glared furiously at the 10th division captain. "As would I" Ukitake said coughing. He stepped forward as well. "It would nice to have a new Sotaicho that didn't have a stick shoved up his ass" Zaraki said stepping forward. More of the captains stepped forward and Yamamoto was horrified by the fact that more than half of the other captains were supporting this much younger shinigami.

"It's time to resign and let someone new in, Old man!" Ichigo growled. "...Fine...I'll fight you. If you die, it's not my fault. Only your own." The old man said glaring at his fellow captains and the representative. "This meeting is dismissed. Get out of my sight now!" he ordered. "Hai" the captains said. Toshiro pulled Ichigo out of the room. Once the doors closed behind them, everyone relaxed. "I think that went well" Toshiro said calmly. "I think so too" Hichigo said appearing between the couple. "I just hope we can win against him! I can't believe I let you two talk me into this!" Ichigo sighed. "What's it matter? We're gonna win this anyway! We won't even need to use bankai...not that we can since I swore to Kuchiki that I wouldn't anyway" Hichigo said chuckling. "WHAT!? You bastard!! There's no way we'll win!" Ichigo choked out.

Toshiro watched them argue and sighed. "Hello remember! We have to pick up the twins! Stop being idiots and let's go" he grumbled. "Sure whitey..." Hichigo said hugging him. Ichigo glared jealously. He shoved Hichigo off Toshiro and pulled his lover close. "He's mine! Back off damnit!" he snarled. "Why do you get to have all the fun?!" the paler copy demanded. Toshiro sighed again in irritation as a new argument started. _Couple of idiots no matter what!_

Yamamoto looked over Seireitei from his office. He reflected silently on all the events that occurred. "Is it really time for me to step down? Should I really pass it on to a cocky brat like him?" he muttered to himself. _He is very strong and would be a great leader. I just fear that his recklessness and temper will be the end of this world. He isn't even a full shinigami! I can't let him win. As long as he is half hollow, I must stay Sotaicho._ "I won't let his kind run this world into ruin. Him and his demon offspring" he growled viciously, "they must be removed from the soul society at once and at all costs!!"

* * *

Shi-chan: yea...thus the end of another chapter. I hope to get a lot of reviews. Maybe at least more than 3. As I said in the beginning, things are gonna be changing and I might not be able to keep up so please help me if you want to!


	12. Chapter 11

Shi-Chan: YO!! IM BACK!! It was a long and hard battle but I managed to win!! The writer's block has run away but it won't stay at bay for long! Wish me like in finishing this story!!

Hichi-kun: YES!! Finally we can move on!!

"Ah" – talking (duh)

_Ah – thoughts_

_**Ah – hichi-kun talking from inner world**_

* * *

Toshiro was sitting at his desk trying to think; his eyes watching his vice captain and his babies playing on the floor. _That old bastard...I hope Ichigo wins..._he thought clenching his fist. Matsumoto glanced up briefly to look at her captain; she could sense his tension and was very concerned. She knew why they were doing this but she couldn't help but question it. Rangiku knew she didn't want to see the twins leave but maybe it would be safer for them. _Yamamoto-Sotaicho didn't need to say what he said so rudely. Please taicho, I hope you know what you're making Ichigo do, _she thought picking up the girls. Glancing at the clock, "Taicho it's almost time. I'm gonna take the twins and Momo-chan to Rukia's house. Please be careful and tell Ichigo I said good luck!!" she said smiling as she walked toward the door. "Thank you Matsumoto. Take good care of them or else Hichigo might come after you." Toshiro said chuckling weakly.

She smiled and nodded, "Hai...taicho." Matsumoto responded managing to close the door behind her. Soon the silence set in and he knew he was alone. His office felt so big and empty without the sounds of his little girls laughing and squealing as they played with matsumoto. "If there is a kami-sama, please let this be the right choice...I don't want to lose Ichigo" he muttered closing his eyes. He took slow large breaths, trying to focus his thoughts. He could hear the sounds of the outside through the walls. He tried unconsciously to block out every sound. He sensed a familiar reiatsu enter his office but didn't hear the door open and close. Knowing the owner of the reiatsu, he smiled faintly. His guest chuckled at the smile, "hey whatcha thinking about?" the guest asked walking over and sitting on the desk.

"Just about how life will be when you're the Sotaicho...Ichigo" Toshiro said exhaling as he opened and looked up into the hazel eyes of his lover. Ichigo smiled weakly and leaned down into Toshiro's face, "oh really? Was it good or troublesome?" Ichigo asked lightly kissing the small captain. "It was decent. You'll be a great taicho because you aren't like Yamamoto. You're not quick to immediately judge people." Toshiro commented leaning up and deepening the kiss. Ichigo pulled away and hugged Toshiro, "Everything will be fine. It will all work out. I don't plan on losing everything that I have right now." He whispered softly as he ran his fingers through the white hair gently. Toshiro nodded slowly, "I hope so" he muttered quietly.

"Is something bothering you?" Ichigo asked curiously. "Hm? Oh no...It's nothing" toshiro responded looking up at him. Ichigo couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong but decided to ignore it. "Where are the twins and Matsumoto?" ichigo asked. "They went to go get Momo then go to kuchiki's house" Toshiro responded sighing. "Ah...poor Momo" Ichigo chuckled remembering what happened last time. Toshiro smiled at Ichigo before looking away, _please let this work!!_

--

Yamamoto sat at his desk deep in thought about the up coming fight between him and the representative. _Kurosaki is a great asset but he still poses a threat. He is a vizard and has almost no control at his inner hollow. The soul society doesn't need a leader that is also part enemy, _the older shinigami thought sighing. "This will be an important fight...I can't lose. His kind can be completely trusted...I have a good feeling that this is all Hitsugaya's plan to disobey my order." Yamamoto muttered to himself, "When this fight is over and I'm victorious, I'll exile the tenth division captain as well as his offspring. It's for the good of the soul society." He growled standing up.

He gazed out the window of his office, looking over Seireitei. He couldn't help but reflect on everything that has happened. Reflecting on all the mistakes made by harsh quick judgment. He sighed softly and turned away. He walked toward the door. His vice-captain opened it, "Sotaicho, the time of the fight has come." He muttered bowing his head. Yamamoto had sent a message earlier to Ichigo stating that the match would be two hours after the meeting. He wanted to take care of the issue as soon as possible. Ichigo had accepted it. The area was where many battles had taken place; the place that was once the execution grounds. (1)

"That hill will be kurosaki Ichigo's final battle as well as his grave" Yamamoto growled to himself. His vice-captain followed behind silently.

--

Ichigo and Toshiro stood on the hill, looking over Seireitei. Ichigo reflected on all the happened; especially on this hill. Toshiro just sighed in frustration. He was having second thoughts about this fight. They sensed the approach of all the other captains as well as the Sotaicho. Toshiro griped his lover's hand briefly before joining the other captains. As he passed Yamamoto, he couldn't resist glaring viciously at the man. Yamamoto ignored it and focused on Ichigo, "Are you prepared?" he demanded. "Of course" Ichigo replied, unsheathing Zangetsu. _**King – remember the plan. We may not be able to use bankai but there is still my power and your untapped power. Don't forget that!! **_Hichigo said anxiously. _Hai_, Ichigo replied back.

For a couple of minutes, they stared each other down; trying to decide who would make the first move. "You're not going to use Bankai? Foolish" Yamamoto taunted smugly. "Che...I wont need it to kick you old ass!!" Ichigo shot back smirking. "We'll see about that" the old man commented making the first move. The sound of swords clashing was the only sound that could be heard throughout Seireitei.

--

Matsumoto gazed out the window at the hill. She sensed the clashing reiatsu as she watched the far off glints of blades. "Matsumoto-fukitaicho... you shouldn't worry about those two. Everything will be fine" Rukia tried to assure her. She was worried too but what was important was watching over the girls. She knew Ichigo won't lose because she trusts his word. Mika was also looking out the window and was very quiet. She didn't seem to be as energetic as her sister Toshi, who was playing with Momo. "Rangiku-san please have faith. They might just win this fight and everything will get better." Momo said picking up Toshi. She walked over to Matsumoto and patted her shoulder.

Matsumoto turned to face her and smiled at the face Toshi as making. Toshi wanted to be held by Matsumoto. Both of the girls loved to be held by their mother's vice-captain. Rukia and Momo were convinced it was because she was the one that breast-feeds them but that wasn't true. They loved her because she sort of carried Toshiro's scent. It seemed that because of all the hugs she gave her captain that nearly suffocated him; the girls could sense/smell his reiatsu on her. The scent comforted the girls enough to put them to sleep. Matsumoto hugged Toshi tightly, "you two look so much like your parents. I wonder if you'll act like them when you get older." She muttered looking into the beautiful teal blue eyes of the little girl in her arms.

Suddenly Mika started crying shrilly, scaring the older women. Her sister was unaffected by it. Rukia picked up Mika, "Matsumoto-Fukitaicho, I'm gonna check Mika's diaper." She said before leaving. Rukia barely heard Matsumoto's response over the shrill crying from Mika. She left the room, struggling to calm the little girl down. "I'm gonna go with her and make two bottles." Momo said following Rukia. "Of course..." was the distracted reply. Toshi and Matsumoto were staring out the window. Toshi's lip was trembling and her eyes were tearing up. Matsumoto had the sinking feeling something was wrong by the look on Toshi's face. She sensed a change in the field of reiatsu from the hill. "Taicho...what on earth is happening over there?!" she muttered walking away from the window in time for Toshi to start crying.

--

Toshiro bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He was trying to restrain himself. He had a duty to watch the fight till the end. _Ichigo...Ichigo...ICHIGO!! GET UP...GET UP PLEASE!! _

_DON'T DIE!!_

_PLEASE DON'T DIE!!_

His body trembled with fear and regret. He couldn't restrain himself anymore. "ICHIGO!! GET UP!" he couldn't resist calling out, stepping forward to help. He was grabbed by Soi Fon and 1st division fukitaicho Chōjirō Sasakibe. He looked up at them with wide wild eyes, "let me go!" he demanded. "You know the rules. You can't help him. You should have known this would happen...Kurosaki did not have the power to beat Yamamoto Sotaicho" Soi Fon said coldly. Toshiro looked away from them; his gaze falling to the ground as the tears ran down his face. The other captains, the ones that wanted him to win, were losing hope. They gazed pitifully at the tormented tenth division captain.

"Get up...get up...Ichigo...GET UP!!"

* * *

(1) – I don't know what the ((if it has)) the official name for the hill.

Shi-Chan: (sniffles) waaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!

Toshiro: (grabs her and shakes her) WHY!? WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!!

Shi-Chan: don't worry. Everything will get better!! They'll live but I think the twins are psychic...might want to get them checked out later on.

PLEASE POINT OUT SPELLING ERRORS!


	13. Chapter 12

Shi-Chan: you all must hate me for that ending in the last chapter

Shi-Chan: you all must hate me for that ending in the last chapter. Trust it will all get better...I swear!!!!

Toshiro: (in the fettle position) no...No...No...No...No...Ichigo...Ichigo...

Shi-Chan: (sweat) oh dear...better fix this fast

"Ah" – talking (duh)

_Ah_ – thoughts

_**Ah – **_hichi-kun

"_**Ah**_" – Vizard/arrancar Ichigo

Previously:

"_You're not going to use bankai? Foolish" Yamamoto taunted smugly. "Che...I wont need it to kick your old ass" Ichigo shot back. "We'll see about that" the old man commented moving first._

"Get up...get up...Ichigo...GET UP!!"

* * *

_................_

_W...where am I?_

_......................_

_Its...so quiet here..._

_............................_

_It's.....nice...here_

_....................._

_**OI....Is this really the time to be sleeping?? **_

_.......Who?_

_**Get up king...We need to finish this fight! **_

_Fight? What fight? King?_

_**He's crying....He's crying Ichigo...Come on get up. We can't die like this! We have to win...we promised....that everything will be all right.**_

_Who's crying? I...I don't understand...wait...dying? I'm dying? No...No...I don't want to die!!!!_

_**Then...GET UP AND FIGHT!! WHITEY-CHAN IS CRYING!!**_

--

Toshiro couldn't stop crying. It had all happen so fast. "Please...get up Ichigo...please" he choked out softly. Yamamoto stood over the limp bloody body of Ichigo, "I told you it was foolish to fight me without Bankai...now you've lost." He commented coldly. A white form materialized and immediately attacked. Yamamoto blocked but with some difficulty. "What!?" he grunted. "I won't...let you...kill us!!" Hichigo snarled viciously. He threw the old man back. Hichigo struggled to catch his breath; he had the same wounds Ichigo's body had. His chest was sliced, his right arm and leg badly burned and he had bad cut on the side of his face above his right eye.

Wiping his eyes, Toshiro looked up at the sound of his voice. "Hichigo!!" he gasped. Hichigo glanced behind him and smiled weakly, "Don't cry for us...we said we'd win didn't we?" he said smirking. He looked back at his opponent, _**shit....just how are we suppose to win?! Ichigo is practically at death's door...if he goes...I go too**_, he thought biting his lip. His vision blurred slightly as a film of red formed. "Something wrong hollow?" the old man asked amused. "Nope. Nothing wrong at all" Hichigo commented charging forward. His moves were wild and uncalculated so Yamamoto had a hard time fighting back. At least with Ichigo, it wasn't hard to predict his moves.

Hichigo's wounds, being a hollow, were starting to heal. But it was slow and every move cause more pain than the last. Dodging a bakudo, he glanced at Ichigo, _**Oi! Wake up!!! I can't do this alone! **_He thought pissed. Not realizing that the bakudo was a diversion, he let his guard down and was stabbed in the chest. He hissed in pain as he jumped back. This wound was worse than any of the others and he was losing blood fast. He suddenly couldn't breathe. He clutched his chest and choked up blood. "HICHIGO!?!" Toshiro cried out terrified.

--

Mika was screaming as she cried. The girls didn't know what was wrong. "Why wont she stop?!" Momo whined covering her ears. "I don't know....I don't know!!!" Rukia wailed rocking the girl back and forward. She was trying desperately to calm Mika down but nothing was working.

Matsumoto walked into rukia's room with a sobbing Toshi, "What's going on?! First Mika and now Toshi. I don't understand why they're crying!" she said putting Toshi in a crib. Rukia set Mika down beside her, "Could something have happened to Ichigo??!" she asked worried. "I don't know but I'm really worried about Taicho and Ichigo." Matsumoto replied. "They'll be fine! I know it! Toshiro wouldn't lie to me!" Momo retorted shaking. She was freaking out on the inside. Both women stared at her stunned.

Matsumoto suddenly started laughing, "You're right. Taicho and Ichigo wouldn't lie to us. They'll be fine. We just have to pray that they win" she said softly smiling. She picked Toshi up again and gently rocked the little girl back and forth, "Its ok...Don't cry. Your Kaa-san and Otou-san will be home soon." She said cuddling the infant. _That's right...They'll be home soon so don't worry. Everything will be ok and we'll all be happy again._

--

_**I...I can't breathe...shit...shit...SHIT!!! **_Hichigo thought desperately struggling to suck in air. One of his lungs had been punctured by Yamamoto's blade and it was filling with blood. The lack of air was starting to make him light-headed and he couldn't focus. He was narrowly avoiding the countless attacks. "What's wrong hollow? Can't fight back? I believe it's obvious this is the end...Just give up and I might let you and Kurosaki live." Yamamoto taunted. Hichigo glared at him viciously, "Stop kidding around...You have no intention of letting us live." Hichigo snapped jumping backwards, avoiding a slash that could have taken off his head. He landed by Ichigo, "Oi...king, wake up. I...I need your help!" he hissed.

Ichigo showed no sign that he heard his other half. His brown eyes showed no life. His body had finally stopped bleeding. Hichigo bit his lip angrily; _**Shit....I have no choice but to possess his body. If I don't he'll really die. At least if I possess him, my wounds will heal faster. **_"Tch...I have no choice...sorry Ichigo...but this is the only way we'll win" Hichigo said softly. Yamamoto suddenly felt uneasy, he didn't know what the hollow was planning and that worried him. "What are you planning?!" he demanded glaring at Hichigo. Hichigo smiled lightly, "I'm gambling right now..." he commented glancing back at the old man.

"Gambling?" Yamamoto questioned confused. "Ah...gambling on whether or not...I'll be able to kill you before time runs out..." Hichigo said disappearing. "What!?" The old man growled. That confused every shinigami there. "W-what is talking about...Taicho" Renji asked Byakuya. "I don't know...but I get the feeling we should start keeping our distance." Byakuya commented walking away. "Eh?! Why??? Taicho!" Renji followed him confused. As if answering that question, an eerie reiatsu suddenly surrounded Ichigo's body. It was completely black and red, and it was surrounding his wounds.

'Ichigo' stood up slowly. Something white was forming on his face. "_**Oi Kuchiki...Sorry but I'm gonna need to use bankai..." **_'Ichigo' said raising his head in Byakuya's direction. Byakuya looked back and shrugged, "I don't care about that promise anymore...do what you need to survive" he said coolly. "_**Hehehehe...thanks...so...ready to die old man!?" **_'Ichigo' said cackling insanely, "_**BANKAI!"**_ He shouted pointing Zangetsu at Yamamoto. The black/red Reiatsu surrounded him and his power started rising drastically. "_**Tensa Zangetsu" **_The dust/dirt cloud clears away along with his reiatsu but he is nowhere to be seen. "WHAT!?" all the shinigami cry out alarmed.

"_**Too slow old man**_" the eerie voice said. Yamamoto turned in time to be punched in the face. The punch was so powerful it threw the Sotaicho back. He managed to catch himself only to look up into completely black and yellow eyes from a masked face. 'Ichigo' grinned psychotically as he punched Yamamoto in the face again. "_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH WHAT'S WRONG OLD MAN?! CAN'T FIGHT BACK?! HUH!?"**_ 'Ichigo' shouted laughing insanely. His mask completely covered his face and it was starting to spread to the rest of his body. His reiatsu was growing larger and larger till it completely overpowered the Sotaicho. The old man's body hit the ground creating a crater. 'Ichigo' was floating above him, his wounds healing at a fast rate. He stared down at his opponent, grinning wildly behind his mask.

Toshiro watched Ichigo horrified. He heard from Urahara and Hirako Shinji that Ichigo went through intense training to obtain his power and to control it. He had never really seen Ichigo's true power; only his mask and only on rare occasions. The reiatsu that was leaking from Ichigo's body was terrifying. His laughter echoed and frightened all of the shinigami. His attacks were wild and swift. Yamamoto couldn't block, deflect or defend. Soon he had a smashed arm, a deep deep slash on his chest and barely usable right leg.

'Ichigo' suddenly stopped moving. His eyes held no expression. Yamamoto, badly injured and bleed, stared at the orange-haired teen. _An opening!_ He thought charging forward. He cut Ichigo's arm completely off but only got a reaction from the crowd that watched. The teen just looked down at the armless shoulder blankly. He looked back at the old man and screamed. It wasn't a human one though and it wasn't one filled with pain. It was excited and bloodthirsty. His legs changed forms and a hole formed in the middle of his chest. A ring of white spread over his black robes surrounded the hole. That same white liquid erupted from his wounded shoulder and a new arm was formed. It was white with red marks. Every shinigami was frozen in place.

_**S...shit....I....I'm losing...control...damn...it...**_

_**....Sorry Ichigo...looks like we're out of time......**_

_**You need to get up....now!**_

--

- Ichigo's inner world -

Ichigo was lying against a wall. Eyes blank and staring off into nothingness. He stared at the sky; mind blank and empty. He was on his bed, enveloped in silence. The door opened quietly and a lone figure walked in. The man sat down against the side of the bed and sighed softly. Ichigo glanced at him from the corner of his eyes then looked back out the window.

"...It'll never change...It never does..." the man said softly looking over at Ichigo. "How do you know? It might just change this time" Ichigo commented not shifting his gaze. "...I live here...It never changes when you're in a mood like this...Ichigo" he muttered standing up. "Why not?" the teen asked looking at the man. "Because right now...you don't feel anything...If you don't feel anything, the scenery will not change." He said facing Ichigo.

"What's important to you...Ichigo? What is it that you want to protect? If you stay here...you won't protect anything" he commented shifting his gaze out the window.

"What is there to protect? I'm here...alone...I have nothing to protect" Ichigo said softly sighing.

"Is that what you think? There are people waiting for you. You don't have to protect everyone...just protect who is the most important person to you." The man said turning away. He walked toward the door. "Wait...Why are you leaving? There is nothing out there." Ichigo asked moving to the edge of the bed. "There's no time left. If I stay here, I'll lose everything I need to protect. Everything I care about...is outside." He commented opening the door. Ichigo watched him confused, "Wait...Who...Who are you?" he asked getting up.

"Hm...My name is ________. But I bet you can't hear it. You can't hear anything until you get out of this room. You should hurry...everything is falling apart" the man said looking out the window one last time. "What? I thought you said it would never change." Ichigo replied looking back out the window. "To you...it will never change. But to me it's all crumbling." He said closing the door. Ichigo stared at the door, his confusion growing.

He stood up looking at the window one last time before walking over to the door. He hesitated as he reached out to the doorknob. Something told him not to open the door; to just stay inside the empty room. He pushed it aside and grabbed the doorknob. He turned it slowly and opened it. "Oi old man! Where did you go?" he shouted walking down the hall. He stopped when the building started to shake, "W-what's going on?" Ichigo muttered to himself.

"_**It's collapsing...duh**_" the new voice said. Ichigo looked up and thought he was imagining things. The voice belonged to a guy that looked just like him but all white. Well his hair was white but his skin was so pale it looked white. He wore a sad expression on his face. "Who...?" Ichigo asked amazed. "_**King...You need to snap out of it. I guess old man ______ was right...You don't know what's going on now...I guess I'm just wasting my time here**_" the guy said turning away. "Wait!! I don't understand what's going on! Who are you?! Why can't I hear the old man's name?! What the hell is going on!!!!??" Ichigo demanded grabbing the guy's white shirt. The guy shoved him away, "_**We're dying...That's what's going on. You can't hear his name anymore because of that. This world is changing because we're changing. I made a gamble and we lost.**_" The guy said looking away.

"We? Wait dying!? Why!?" ichigo asked horrified. "_**I'm a part of you. We were fighting against the old Sotaicho...We're pretty much screwed now...We don't have control anymore...I'm sorry Ichigo. We failed.**_" The copy said walking away. Ichigo watched him leave then ran after him, "Wait...Wait! Hichigo wait!" he shouted leaving the building. "_**Hehe... yes king?**_" Hichigo commented smirking. Buildings crashed around the two. "A-are we really dying!? What the hell did you gamble!??!" Ichigo demanded. "_**... I gambled the amount of time it would take before we started to undergo the hollowification... I hoped that I could win by possessing you and finish the fight before it was too late. But I took too long. Sorry.**_" Hichigo said looking up the rapidly changing sky.

What was once a blue sky was turning black and red streaks formed where clouds once resided. Ichigo looked up as well and stared in horror, "T-then...we're....shit!! There must be a way to stop it!" he said looking at Hichigo. "_**There isn't...we've hit the point of no return**_" Hichigo replied making eye contact with his other half. "Looks like you screwed up big time...Hichigo" the old man said appearing. "Z-zangetsu! Is it true?! We can't fix this!?" Ichigo choked out facing him. "We can't...I just hope we don't hurt anyone too important." Zangetsu said sorrowfully looking up at the sky.

--

"ICHIGO!!!!" Toshiro shouted rushing forward only to be pulled back. He looked up and gasped, "Y-yoruichi!? Why are you here!?" he asked stunned. "Kisuke had a bad feeling that something might go wrong. Ichigo sent us a message about the fight. We were worried." She said looking at monster, "Damn it...I got here too late". The shinigami were run away, trying to avoid being the next target.

It stood over the injured Sotaicho. Its foot pressing down on him, pinning him to the ground. The hollow roared triumphantly. It was completely white with red markings on its arms, legs and tail. Its body incredibly muscular while being able to move so fast it couldn't be seen. It was no longer human. The only thing on it that showed it was Ichigo was the torn shinigami robes and Ichigo's orange hair. It roared viciously again.

Toshiro trembled under Yoruichi's grasp, "W-we can help him right!?" he begged. She shook her head, "We can't. He's out of our reach and has become a complete hollow." She said sadly. "No...No...Damn it! This is all my fault!!" Toshiro sobbed. "Hey...Hey...its o...k..." her voice trailed off. "Y-yoruichi?" Toshiro questioned wiping his eyes. She was pale and was looking up. Confused he looked up and froze up, mouth hanging slightly open. He stared into pure black and yellow eyes. The hollow was in front of them, staring at Toshiro. Everyone froze, fearing the what 'Ichigo' might do.

"I...Ichi...go?"

"_**T...Toshiro...It's...not your...fault...ok?**_"

* * *

Shi-Chan: a new chapter and it's a lot longer than the last. I'm happy with this one!!

Hichigo: I like the scenery change; I always hated that empty sky

Shi-Chan: hopefully by next week I'll have ch. 13 almost done till then BYE BYE!!


	14. Chapter 13

Shi-Chan: HEY EVERYONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

Yes it's a new year and just like my old resolution this time I will finish this story!!! I swear on my life I won't let it die away!! If I do, I hope a ninja gets me in my sleep!

Here's the recap!! :

"_**... I gambled the amount of time it would take before we started to undergo the hollowification... I hoped that I could win by possessing you and finish the fight before it was too late. But I took too long. Sorry**__." Hichigo said looking up the rapidly changing sky._

_He stared into pure black and yellow eyes. The hollow was in front of them, staring at Toshiro. Everyone froze, fearing the what 'Ichigo' might do. "I...Ichi...go?"_

"_**T...Toshiro...It's...not your...fault...ok?**__"_

Now on with the story!!!

"Ah" – talking (duh)

_Ah_ – thoughts

_**Ah – **_hichi-kun

"_**Ah**_" – Vizard/arrancar Ichigo

"**Hm**" - Zangetsu

--

He couldn't breathe. Those eyes just seemed to suck away all the air in his lungs. He was scared, confused and very tense all at once. The hollow's eyes just gazed at him with a mixture of worry and concern. Toshiro opened his mouth to speak but couldn't get words out so he closed it again. "_**Toshiro...What's wrong? Ah never mind...I know. It's how I look.**_" The hollow said gently as he sat down in front of the stunned shinigami. Yoruichi had let go of Toshiro and was just staring at the hollow, _Ichigo...Ichigo is still... in control?! How is this possible?!! He shouldn't still have a consciousness at this stage!!_, she thought amazed. 'Ichigo' hesitatingly reached out his 'hand' but withdrew it wanted to touch Toshiro. To wipe away his tears but with his hands the way they were, he couldn't without possibly hurting the little captain. He felt like crying but didn't know if it was possible in his condition. He was no longer human; he had become the very monster he had killed in so many battles. He just wanted to be normal. _**I'm so sorry Ichigo.....I should have been more careful **_Hichigo muttered softly. _It's....not your fault. It's no one's fault_, Ichigo thought, his yellow eyes staring at the ground. All the other shinigamis carefully approached them. Renji took the plunge and walked over to the captain and the hollow that was once his best friend.

"I-Ichigo..." he managed to say, struggling to keep calm. When the yellow and black eyes looked up at him, he barely managed to keep himself from jumping away in fear. Those eyes were really starting to scare him. "_**What is it Renji?**_" it asked softly. Renji stared at 'Ichigo' before finally coming up with something to say, "Listen man, don't be so depressed." he said walking over and patting his friend's shoulder, "We can try to fix this...There has to be a way to return you to normal" Renji said comforting. If he could, Ichigo would be smiling but he couldn't. Yoruichi stood up and smiled, "Well...I think it's safe to assume that you won the match. The old hasn't gotten back u---" she started saying before blood erupted from 'Ichigo's' back. He roared in pain as he stood up. His sudden movement caused Renji to jump back.

"Ichigo!!!" Toshiro choked out surprised. He stood up as well and his eyes widened. Ichigo whirled around, careful not to hit anyone with his tail and glared viciously at the one that attacked him. Yamamoto was on his feet, heavily panting. He returned the glare, "W-w-who said I was dead?! I-I'm not done yet" he snarled viciously. The flames of his zanpaktou surrounded him as he attacked again. This time Ichigo blocked it and lunged at the older man. They started their fight again but now it had basically become a regular shinigami versus hollow fight. Though Ichigo seemed to have the upper hand since his wounds quickly healed themselves.

Toshiro turned to face Yoruichi, "Go back to Urahara!! Find out if he has a way to fix Ichigo! Please Yoruichi!!" he begged grabbing her arm. She looked down into his terrified turquoise eyes and smiled warmly, "I will. He'll want to know what's happened" she said nodding. Once he let her go, she used Shunpo and left immediately. After she was gone, he heard a pain filled roar. "ICHIGO!!!" Renji shouted alarmed. Toshiro turned around and his heart skipped a beat. Ichigo had a hole...A gaping bleeding hole just below his hollow hole. It was bleeding profusely and it was healing slowly.

--

_**Ichigo!! We can kill him now! Don't hesitate, if you do that'll happen again.**_

_I know! I know! I wont keep holding back. I thought if he was at least seriously injured, he would stop attacking and just give up. I don't want to have to kill him, especially like this. If I kill him like this... I would just be the hollow that killed the head Shinigami._

_**What's the difference!? It doesn't matter!! He deserves to be killed especially now after everything that's happened. He wants to KILL us Ichigo! If we lose...what will happen to Whitey-chan and the twins?**_

_...I-I don't know...I'm sure they would be ok! Why? What could happen to them?_

_**Ichigo...there's a good chance that old geezer isn't just gonna let things be! He probably already knows what to do with them once we're died!!! Ichigo, both of the girls are probably half hollow...do you really think he'll let them stay here?! It's the SOUL SOCIETY!!! THEY KILL HOLLOWS!**_

_..._

_....._

_...That's true but Toshiro would never let them be harmed!! _

_**I don't trust that old fart! He could easily have Whitey killed without hesitation. Ichigo...just kill him! If you wont then I'll take over and kill him for us...ALL of us!**_

--

Yamamoto stared emotionlessly at the hollow. He was showing Ichigo no mercy. "Did you really think you could have won? You don't have the right anymore to take my position. You are no longer a shinigami or even human. You are a hollow which means now this fight means nothing and its my obligation as a shinigami to kill you" he said swinging his flaming blade down and cutting into Ichigo's chest. He kept striking and Ichigo couldn't keep defending. He was losing too much blood and the wounds weren't healing quick enough.

Ichigo swung Zangetsu at the old man but it was deflected and thrown aside. It landed in front of Toshiro and Renji. The two shinigami stared at the blade, relieved at the fact that it didn't hit them. The next thing thrown aside was one of his arms. Ichigo howled in agony. Yamamoto was basically torturing him now. He was slowing killing him and Ichigo couldn't believe it. "You are no longer eligible to be anything here in the soul society. Rest assured your demon offspring will follow after you" he growled low in his throat. Ichigo stiffened and his eyes widened.

"_**...What did...you just say?**_"

"You heard me...After you are gone; those two monstrosities will either follow you or be exiled with Hitsugaya-Taicho. Hollows don't belong here; be they babies or Vizards like you...Hollows are to be killed not treated like equals. While we're at it, lets just kill those Espadas staying at that man's shop."

Ichigo felt something snap inside him. _**I TOLD YOU!!!! KILL HIM!! KILL HIM!!!! JUST FUCKING KILL HIM ICHIGO!!!**_ Hichigo shouted enraged. Ichigo immediately struck the man with his tail. It had come at him so fast and its aim was almost dead on. If he hadn't moved back, the tail would have taken off his head.

"_**Unforgivable...Unforgivable...I'll kill you...No more holding back...I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU**_" Ichigo roared lunging at the man. Yamamoto tried to block but to his surprise Ichigo ripped off one of his arms and sank his hollow fangs into his shoulder. Pulling his head back, Ichigo tore the flesh and jumped back. The Sotaicho howled in pain as he clutched his shoulder with the hand of his other still attached hand. He panted in pain, "You...You..." he growled. Ichigo and Hichigo were sharing control and threw all reasoning and indecision out the window. They both wanted to kill him and they weren't about to hold back.

With what sounded like a feral battle roar, Ichigo attacked again and again. He wasn't about to let up on the old man. Only when Yamamoto could barely stand, did he stop attacking. "_**What was that you said before? You have an obligation to kill me. You cant even stand now. Now who doesn't have a chance at winning?! Did you really think YOU were gonna walk away alive?!!! Fuck that old man. This hill is your grave!**_" Ichigo snarled as he towered over the old man, "_**You know what....I don't want your seat anymore... BUT I'm still going to kill you. You threatened the safety of Toshiro and my twins. You're scum and don't deserve to live anymore.**_" Ichigo raised his claws high.

All the shinigamis held their breaths. This next attack was going to end everything. Yamamoto couldn't believe he was going to die. That he was going to killed by a hollow! Soon though, he accepted it and closed his eyes. Without any hesitation, Ichigo brought down his claws. They tore into his chest, ripping into his heart and lungs. It was an instant death and he accepted his defeat.

_I guess I have no choice...but leave the future of the soul society in the hands of this boy..._

His body hit the ground with a thud. Ichigo was breathing hard as his wounds healed. He had done it. He killed the Sotaicho but did it even mean anything anymore..? He was a hollow...He wasn't going to get the position. In fact, the other shinigami were probably going to try and kill him while he was still injured. As he was considering what to do if they did attack him, Toshiro walked up to him and hugged him. Ichigo visibly jumped but relaxed when he felt something wet against his skin. "_**Toshiro?**_" He questioned confused. "You won...You really won! Ichigo...I-I'm so glad...You're still alive!" the chibi captain managed to say between sobs as he looked up at Ichigo.

"He's right. You won" Byakuya said walking over to his vice-captain. "That is very true. You won so you deserve that seat." Ukitake said smiling. "Are you people insane? He is a monster!! He can't possibly rule over us. He is the very creature we kill every day." Kurotsuchi said appalled at what he was hearing. "Who cares?" Kenpachi said shrugging as he smirked. "Does this not bother any of you at all!?" Kurotsuchi snapped furious. "Nope. I don't see anything wrong with it. Does anyone else?**" **Kyōraku said laughing. The rest of the Taichos agreed with him. Toshiro was just as surprised as Ichigo. "**_But...But I'm...I don't deserve it! I'm not human! I'm a hollow now..._**" Ichigo replied stunned. "So? I'm sure Urahara-san has a way to turn you back" Unohana said smiling. As if on cue, Yoruichi appeared. "Yoruichi-sama" Soifon immediately said clinging to the woman. "Hey Soi-chan. Toshiro-kun, listen" she said her voice very solemn, "Kisuke said the only way to make you even close to normal...would be to turn you into an Arrancar" She explained. Ichigo quietly stood there, thinking it over in his head. "Is that really the only way??" Toshiro asked clearly upset with the news. She nodded slowly, "Afraid so...".

"**_Alright. I'll take it, but will I able to be Sotaicho if I'm an Arrancar?_**" Ichigo asked sitting down. He was exhausted now and really just wanted to rest but what they were doing now was very important. "I don't see why not." Ukitake said smiling. Toshiro sighed as he watched the other captains agree with this logic. "_**Oh since the fight is over...we should probably check up on the twins. Well you should check on them Toshiro.**" _Ichigo said looking at his 'hands'. "AH! That's right! The girls. I'll be back" the chibi captain said using shunpo to get to the Kuchiki house. Ichigo chuckled lightly, "**_Hey...can I decide on something as Sotaicho?_**" he asks looking up at his fellow captains. With their approval his gaze falls on Yoruichi, "_**Yoruichi-san, please tell Urahara that he's allowed to return to the soul society. He's no longer banished and if it's ok with him... I'd like him to be my Vice-captain**" _Ichigo said softly. "Ok I'll tell him—WHOA WHOA WHAT!? V-V-VICE-CAPTAIN!? B-but you already have one!" Yoruichi exclaimed dumbfounded. That caught every shinigami off complete guard including the vice-captain for the 1st division. "_**Well I don't think it would be very fair to him... Since I don't know his name nor do I know him well enough so I'd actually feel more comfortable with someone I know and trust as my vice-captain**"_ Ichigo explained apologizing profusely to the stunned man. "O-ok... I-I'll tell Kisuke... hopefully he doesn't have a heart attack" Yoruichi stammered disappearing.

Ichigo nodded briefly before finally passing out from blood loss and pain. "Let's move him to the 4th division" Unohana ordered immediately. "Y-yes Taicho" Isane said saluting her captain. With Kenpachi's assistance, Ichigo was moved to help him recover. Later Toshiro, with the twins, went to see Ichigo. Surprisingly the twins weren't scared of their father's new appearance.

--

**_....._**

**_....._ _HEY! WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!_**

_....!?_

_Whu...what?! _ _Ugh...my head is killing me...shut up!_

**Come on Ichigo... It's about time you got up.**

_Alright...Alright. I'll get up._

--

Slowly Ichigo opened his eyes and could barely see. His vision was all blurry and when he moved, his body protested. "Ah...Good Morning Taicho. I was beginning to worry about you" an overly cheery voice said softly. With a yawn, Ichigo rubbed the rest of the sleep from his eyes. Squinting slightly, he smiled at the familiar face. "Thank you. How long have I've been asleep for?" he asked curious. "Oh a couple weeks...Almost a month but it's expected since with your wounds and then immediately undergoing the change, your body needed its rest." The cheery man said looking at a clipboard. "I see. How has everything been? Have there been any problems since I went to sleep, Urahara?" the young captain asks as he gets up to get the circulation back in his legs. "No problems at all! I thought there would be more since I moved the Arrancar here. I made them their own little section all to themselves. Of course I put Halibel in charge so the violent two aren't allowed to leave without YOUR permission." Urahara explained waving his fan, "I didn't want them to hurt or destroy anything while you were resting."

Stretching his arms and running his fingers through his orange hair, he chuckled amused, "I see. Well that's good." he commented as he walked over to the window. Opening the window shades, he looked over Seireitei and smiled warmly. "Chad, Ishida and Orihime are here. They are with Rangiku-san and Hitsugaya-Taicho." Urahara commented as he put the chart away, "how does it feel? Having a normal body again?" he asks grinning. Ichigo smiled as he fingered the hole in his chest, "Pretty good. Oh...do I still have a mask?" he asks patting his face. Grabbing a mirror, Urahara approached his Captain, "Well, I don't know about your mask but..." he muttered holding it up. Ichigo turned and gaped at what he saw. He saw some of the red markings from his mask on his face. They were under his left eye. "Huh... I guess it looks pretty cool right?" He mused laughing. Joining in on the humor, Urahara put the mirror away and picked up a folded captain's cloak. "Well Captain, since you're very well rested, I believe its time for work" the blonde said handing it the new 1st division captain.

Ichigo looked at it and smirked. As he walked past Urahara, he grabs the cloak and slips his arms into the sleeves. "Then let's get going. It's about time I left this ward." He responds grinning. His vice-captain chuckles as he follows the new head of the Gotei 13.

--

Shi-chan: Yeah!!! Finally. Now all that's left is the epilogue and I'll be done!! This has been so hard and painful but finally it's almost complete! please tell me if tehre are any grammar/spelling errors that i forgot to correct.

-------OMAKE---------

Toshiro laughed softly as he watched his girls play with Orihime and Nel. "Taicho! A captains' meeting has been called." Rangiku squealed as she literally bounced into the room. "I guess that means he's up" Ishida commented to Chad. "Yay!! Kurosaki-kun is awake!!" Orihime squealed jumping up. As quickly as she stood up, she fell right back down. "Ah!?" the ones in the room muttered curious. "Uwaaaahhhaaa" was her reply. Mika and Toshi giggled as they flailed their arms, launching toys in all directions. Nel joined in causing a bigger mess.

"Stop that!!!"

"EEK! Watch out!"

"Toshi! Mika! Stop!!"

"Nel-chan, don't encourage them!!!"

--

Ichigo glomped his chibi lover, "Hey Toshiro, did you miss me? Ah...You have a wooden block in your hair" he mused snickering. Toshiro glared at him then sighed. "They are evil! Evil little kurosaki babies" Ishida muttered under his breath as he pushed his broken glasses back in place. Rangiku and Orihime laughed weakly. Chad was silent as he held the sleeping twins.


	15. Epilogue

Shi-chan: it's the end! The last chapter! This was an awesome run. Thank you everyone that read and commented on this story. The ending was actually something I thought of as I was listening to 'Velonica' by Aqua Timez. It was hard writing a decent ending but I think I can do it!

* * *

Epilogue

--

With a soft sigh, a man of at least 30 years of age glared at the work on his desk. He scowled at the amount of work, trying to understand why he had so much work considering his position. Finally deciding to give up, he pushed his chair back away from the table and slumped. He glared at it as if hoping it would burst into flames and sighed while it didn't happen. It wasn't even his work! Rangiku had just swung by and dumped it on his desk. _Geez she's so lazy!, _he thought scratching his head in frustration. "Kurosaki-Sotaicho, may I come in?" a voice asked knocking on his door. "Yeah..." he muttered sighing. He was grateful for the distraction. Urahara popped his head in briefly, "Taicho, you're going to be late for the ceremony at the academy." He said smiling. Ichigo whipped his head around to stare that clock so fast he almost broke his neck, "WHAT!? When did it get so late!?!?" He cried out jumping out of his chair.

Urahara opened the door wide enough and let the orange blur fly past him. "Tell the twins I said hi!" He called after his taicho. Stepping into the empty office, he started straightening out the mess that was made. He chuckled at the sight of all the 10th division's paperwork on the floor. "When will she learn? Tsk tsk... When Toshiro-kun hears about this, he'll flip out." Urahara muttered to himself. Once all the work was picked up, he'll looked up at the clock. A small smile wormed its way on his face.

"Time really does fly by quick. How many years has it been? I can't believe they'll be joining the academy today."

--

_Where are they?_, an irritated sigh escaped his lips as he scanned the crowd of enrolling students. There were students every where he looked. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at its owner, "Matsumoto, what?" he growled lightly scowling. "Taicho, relax. The girls are just getting to know their fellow classmates." She said smiling. Toshiro glared at her and sighed, "I know..." he muttered. She hugged him tightly, "how cute! Just like a mommy!!" she squealed. _Only you would cause a scene,_ he thought growling lightly. Students were staring and whispering as they watched the two talk.

"OKAAAAA-SAAAAN!!!"

Toshiro looked up at the familiar voice. Rangiku let go in time for a young girl to tackle the captain. The girl looked up and smiled widely, her teal eyes bright with excitement. "Hey, I was wondering where you two were...Where's your sister, Toshi?" Toshiro asked looking up over her head. "Ah, she isn't here. She left before me but isn't here yet. Mika's probably planning something." Toshi commented making a face. He looked at her weirdly, "Oh?" he muttered curious. "Where's dad?" She asked looking around behind him. "Ichigo isn't here yet either. He probably got held up doing something." Toshiro responded sighing. Rangiku coughed lightly, _Oopies...maybe it was a bad idea to give him that work_, she thought weakly smiling.

Toshi was about to say something when she saw him. "Ah! OTOOUUUSAAAAN!!!" She shouted waving her hands wildly as she bounced up and down. Toshiro turned around and saw his lover walked over with a big smile plastered on his face. "Uwah...Sorry I'm late! I lost track of time! Hey kiddo, where's your sister?" He asked stopping in front of them. "I don't know. Mom just asked me that." She said giggling. Ichigo sighed, "Is that so? She's gonna be late for her own academy ceremony. I bet she's with Hichigo." He replied shaking his head.

As they spoke, they paid no mind to the students that stared and talked excitedly among themselves. They watched with interest at the two captains. It was an amazing sight to the younger shinigami-in-training to see the two captains together.

"It's the Sotaicho!"

"No way! Is that his kid?!"

"She's hot!"

"Doesn't she have a sister?"

"Is that the 10th division captain? Wow he's cute. I wanna be in his group!"

"I thought he was supposed to be short...He's almost as tall as the Sotaicho."

"Idiot! He'll hear you!!"

The ceremony soon began and there still was no sign of Mika. "I'm gonna kill'em" Ichigo grumbled as he thought about Hichigo. Toshiro just shrugged and patted Toshi on the head, "Whatever. Can't do anything about it now. You should take your place back with the other students." he said smiling at her. "Mm...Ok!" she replied smiling as she ran off.

--

He laughed hysterically as he stared at the girl standing victoriously on two sprawled injured bodies. "Very good. Very good. You've gotten better. I'm proud of you...Mika." he praised laughing again. The white haired girl smirked as she bowed playfully, "I learned from the best. This is nothing and I don't even have a Zanpaktou yet." She said getting off the bodies. She relished in the groans of pain she heard from them. Mika walked passed Hichigo and grabbed her bag, quickly checking the time. "Oh man, I'm late. Mom's gonna kill me. Oi, You coming to the ceremony?" she asked looking at her dad.

"Hm? Nah, you don't need me there. Ichigo'll be there anyway." He replied eying the bag suspiciously. She noticed his glance and smirked, "It's a surprise. If you're curious, you'll have to come with me." She offered smiling slyly. He laughed again, "You sneaky brat. Is that another of your freaky experiments? Or one of your handmade bombs?" he asked amused. She put a finger to her lips as she smiled devilishly, "Its. A. Secret." She replied turning away from him. Humming a haunting tune, she used shunpo and disappeared.

Hichigo smirked and looked up at the sky, "Definitely a bomb...Fireworks? Hmm...Definitely fireworks." He muttered nodding. He heard groans again and chuckled, "Geez! You two idiots are weak as hell if you can't beat a 15 year old girl. Get up Luppi, Grimmjow." He ordered nudging them with his foot. "S-shut up...if it wasn't bad enough that YOU trained her to fight...that damned Kenpachi taught her as well." Luppi growled glaring at the hollow. Hichigo was about to say something when he felt light-headed, "Damn...it's already time for me to head back." he sighed scratching the back of his head.

When he faded away, Luppi and Grimmjow untangled themselves. "Geez...For someone that get a temp. body for 3 Hours, he's still as strong as ever." Grimm muttered scowling. Luppi huffed, "At least we still get to fight him thanks to Urahara. If he hadn't tweaked the Arrancar process to at least let them separate for a few hours, life here would suck!" he retorted. "It's still boring!!! Ulquiorra is no fun and Halibel spends time with that brat Nel. Three hours a day doesn't not relieve the boredom!!" Grimm snapped scowling.

Luppi rolled his eyes and huffed again, "Man...This sucks." He grumbled looking up at the sky.

--

"Welcome new students!" A teacher said looking over all the new faces. As he did his speech, Mika was setting up her surprise. Her smile becoming more and more mischievous as she waited for him to stop talking. "This'll be fun." She muttered snickering as she added the final touch. When she was done, she slipped away a good distance from the platform. Mika quickly surveyed the crowd and found her sister. Casually she walked over to her, "Hey...Did I miss anything?" she whispered tapping Toshi on the shoulder. Toshi stifled a small cry of surprise and looked at her sister, "Ah! Don't do that and no you haven't missed anything...Is it set up?" she asked smiling. Mika nodded and held up the carefully hidden detonator. The twins shared a playful smile as they looked back up at the stage. Just as the speech ended, Mika and Toshi pressed the button.

The enormous boom and the screams of fireworks could be heard all over Seireitei. Students shrieked and laughed, pointing up at the sky as the colors lit up the sky. Pressing the button a second time and a very special and huge rocket was sent up into the air. As it was making its ascent into the sky, every shinigami watched it with curiosity. Mika smiled crazily as she hugged her sister, "Happy Birthday Sis." She said as it blew up.

It spelled out in the sky, 'WELCOME TO THE SHINIGAMI ACADEMY'. Students cheered and hollered with excitement. Ichigo and Toshiro were stunned by the whole display.

"Still causing trouble at 15. Thought she would have grown out of that." A smug voice said from behind the two captains. Ichigo and Toshiro turned around and stared at their friends. The rest of the Gotei 13 was there behind them. Byakuya smirked, "You really should do something about the girl. She causes too much problems." He commented looking up at the fading message. Ukitake laughed weakly, "I think it's cool. A nice way to start their first day at the academy and to celebrate their 15th birthday." He praised. Yoruichi laughed loudly as she saw the girls approach, "Nice job with the fireworks!" she said grinning. Mika mirrored the grin as she bowed her head, "I do my best to entertain!"

Ichigo grabbed her as he gave her a noogie, "What's wrong with you!? Where did you learn to do that??" he demanded lifting the struggling teenage girl of her feet. "UWWAAAH!! Let go!!! DAD!" she shouted trying and failing at getting away. Toshi watched as she stood by her mom. "It was your idea huh." He asked glancing at her with a smirk. Toshi just smiled innocently up at him, "What was my idea?" she asked. He laughed softly as he patted her head. Ichigo let Mika go with a yelp since she bit him and he chased after her. The other captains laughed uproariously at their leader's foolish behavior.

"Happy 15th birthday girls."

"Thanks!!!"

* * *

Shi-chan: It's over!!! What a nice ending. I'm gonna start working on finishing my DC fic and try to get a few chapters in on the MAR fic. BYE BYE!

Sorry if there are mistakes!!


End file.
